The Bet I Bet You Wish You Never Have Made
by Sugar Pink
Summary: Syaoran Li is very popular among girls. Sakura is his best friend since practically forever. Syaoran made a bet that he can get four girls to fall for him at the same time: Ivy the Ice Queen, Cathy the Bookworm, April the Flirt, and...Sakura....R and R!
1. Default Chapter

Sugar Pink: Hi everyone! This is my first CCS story that isn't a one shot! I'm still new at this writing thing, but I'll do my best! I hope all you people will R and R!  
  
Summary: Syaoran Li is the top student at school, always on the honour rolls and very popular among MOST of the girls. Sakura, his best friend since practically forever is always there for him, but only liking him as a friend. Friendship is also the only feelings Syaoran has for her. One day, Syaoran's friends made a bet that he can't make four certain girls in school fall for him within two months. The four girls are Ivy, the ice queen of the school, Cathy, the girl who pays no attention to nothing else besides her books, April, the girl who switches boyfriends every week, and last of all...Sakura, his childhood best friend...  
  
The Bet I Bet You Wish You Never Have Made  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was another one of those days at lunch hour, when all you do is hang out with your friends and catching up on the latest gossip. Teens around the school were eating, talking, and just basically doing what everyone would do after a long half day of school. But for Syaoran Li, it was a different story. Right now, he, the captain of the school's soccer team is missing practice. Why? Because he's in lunch detention! Yes, him, the brightest student in the entire (well almost) 10th grade was in lunch detention! Why? He was stuck in detention because of his best friend, Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Sakura, come on, we're going to be late for class, and you know what Ms. Andrews said the last time! We're going to get lunch detention!" Syaoran hollered to his friend. He saw her came running down the stairs, her schoolbag slung over her shoulders. He shook his head, making his chestnut coloured hair more ruffles than it already is.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" Sakura called back, grabbing two doughnuts off the table. Syaoran rolled his amber eyes, taking in the morning scene in the Kinomoto home. It was like this everyday. Sakura's dad, Fujitaka, was cooking, Touya (Sakura's older brother) was glaring at him, and Sakura...well...  
  
"Want one?" She smiled happily handing him a chocolate frosting doughnut. Syaoran accepted it, and the two of them quickly ran to school.  
  
"I don't see why you are so scared. Lunch detention isn't THAT long." Sakura groaned, trying her best to keep up with her friend. Her auburn hair was tied up in a ponytail, and her emerald eyes seem to twinkle.  
  
"But it'll look bad on my school record! I'm a top student I can't have detentions!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
"It's not like you didn't get one! You always get detentions." Sakura reminded him, skipping over a rock.  
  
"Yeah, because I wait for YOU everyday!" Syaoran smirked.  
  
"You're so mean!" Sakura pouted.  
  
"Mr. Li, Ms. Kinomoto, you two are late! This is the 3rd time this week! You two will stay in at lunch!" The sensei said. Her cold brown eyes glared at the two of them.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Andrews..."  
  
"Now, take your seats!"  
  
The two wandered to their seats.  
  
"I'm sorry I got you in detention, Syaoran." Sakura whispered with a frown.  
  
"It's okay, Sakura...I'm quite use to it by now," the brown haired boy sighed.  
  
End of flashback  
  
"Syaoran, come on! We can go now!" Sakura said cheerfully, hopping over to his desk. Syaoran nodded and looked at the clock. There's only 15 minutes of practice left. No need to go now. Oh well.  
  
"Hey, Syaoran, where were you today at practice?" Rei, one of Syaoran's friends from soccer, asked.  
  
"I got stuck in lunch detention..."  
  
"Oh...is it Sakura again?" Rei grinned.  
  
"Yeah, but it's quite all right. How was practice?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"It was okay; you're lucky nothing major happened today. Hey, is that Chloe?" Rei pointed to a girl with dark midnight blue hair and violet eyes.  
  
"Yeah, Chloe Stevenson. I went out with her last night...I think..." Syaoran frowned, trying to remember.  
  
"You think? Why don't you just settle down with one girl, Li? That way, you don't have to 'think' so much, since we all know thinking is not your strong point." Rei said, with a playful smirk, while Syaoran glared a playful glare at his friend.  
  
"What are you two still doing here, chatting? Class is about to start! Get back to your seat, Rei!" A voice said behind the two friends. They turned around to see another one of their classmates, Eriol Hiiragazawa, mimicking their teacher. Syaoran and Rei burst out laughing.  
  
"So, my fellow classmates, what's new?" Eriol said casually, as he sat down beside Syaoran.  
  
"I was just telling Syaoran here to settle down with one girl." Rei said. Syaoran groaned.  
  
"Oh really, that sound very interesting. That'll happen when pigs can fly." Eriol chuckled. "But I bet not even our famous little--"  
  
Syaoran gave him a glare for saying the word 'little.' Eriol noticed this and smirked.  
  
"As I was saying, I bet that not even our little Syaoran here can go out with all the girls in the entire grade. There's always a girl who won't be interested in him, no matter what he does." Eriol said.  
  
"Oh yeah? Like whom?" Syaoran asked, getting curious. He dated about 3.5/4 of the girls in the 10th grade. He started to list all the girls that he had previously dated in his head. He found out that he had dated all the girls in their math class, and PE class, and Japanese class, and-- maybe Rei was right about the fact that he should settle down with just one girl after all...  
  
"Like, Ivy Parks, the 10th grade ice queen." Rei pointed out.  
  
"And Cathy Johnson, the bookworm," Eriol added.  
  
"Don't forget April Orimoto, the girl who changes boyfriends every week."  
  
"And our girlfriends, Tomoyo, and Meiling, who is also your cousin,"  
  
"Okay, okay, okay! So maybe it'll be hard to date Ivy, but I'm sure I can handle Cathy and April. And no way am I going to date Tomoyo, and of course not Meiling! She's my cousin!" Syaoran said, a disgusted look fixed on his face.  
  
"And don't forget Sakura." Rei reminded. Syaoran look up sharply.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah...Sakura Kinomoto, the girl who's been your friend since practically all your life. I doubt she'll fall for you like all those other girls." Rei said. Syaoran thought about it and realized that Rei and Eriol was right. Sakura will never like him in that way. If she did, she would have said something, or drop off hints for the last...15 years.  
  
"I bet Syaoran can't get Ivy, Cathy, April to all fall for him at the same time." Eriol mused.  
  
"I bet I can!" Syaoran protested.  
  
"I'm sure he could too, Eriol." Rei said, "It'll be not fun to lose a bet that easy!"  
  
Syaoran smirked, "See?"  
  
"But...if I think it'll be a lot harder to bet that Syaoran can't make Ivy, Cathy, April and Sakura fall for him at the same time..." Rei let out another one of those cocky smirks of his. Syaoran looked at him in shock.  
  
"What, are you crazy? No way!"  
  
"It'll be just a harmless little bet! She'll understand...after all, you did say that she understands and you guys have been friends for 15 years." Rei said. Syaoran thought about it. Yes, it was quite true. Sakura will understand, she always has. Syaoran remembered that once back in second grade, Eriol dared him to dip Sakura's pigtails in his ink jar. Sakura was upset about it, but she got over it...after popping a water balloon over his head. But in the end, they had their laughs, and the whole thing was forgotten like it never happened. He was sure that Sakura would probably just prank him a little bit after this bet too. After all, it's not like Sakura will actually fall for his sweet, romantic acts.  
  
"Okay, I accept. I bet that I can make Ivy, Cathy, April, and Sakura fall for me...at the same time."  
  
Sugar Pink: And that's the first chapter of The Bet I Bet You Wish You Never Have Made! So, how was it? Bad, good, too short???? TELL ME!! Please R and R and make a girl feel happy! Lol! Be sure to tell me where I need improvements! I'm still new at this, and will gladly accept any ideas!! 


	2. Syaoran vs the Ice Queen

Sugar Pink: Hi everyone! I'm back with the second chapter of "The Bet I Bet You Wish You Never Have Made" and I'm really happy about the reviews for the first chapter! I hope all of you will review this chapter too! THANK YOU!!! Oh I also remembered that I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter. Sorry, it's just that I don't really get disclaimers. I thought it was obvious that I don't own CCS and never will. But everyone is using disclaimers, so here's mine: Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. CCS doesn't belong to me. End of story. And here's the chapter!  
  
The Bet I Bet You Wish You Never Have Made  
  
Chapter 2: Syaoran vs. the Ice Queen  
  
Syaoran flopped down on his soft bed. He let out a huge sigh. He had just finished his math homework and it was pretty easy. Now he can think about the bet. He was pretty confident about Ivy, Cathy, and April, but it was Sakura that he worried about. Will she ever fall for him? He had better put all his charms to good use if he was going to win that bet with Eriol and Rei!  
  
"Master Li, dinner is ready," a servant said, bowing slightly. Syaoran nodded and got off his bed, and made his way downstairs. He lives in a huge mansion. The Li's were known for the wealth and power.  
  
The spiral staircase was decorated with ornaments and the light shines brightly from the crystal chandelier that hangs on the ceiling.  
  
Syaoran lives with is mom Yelan Li and his father Ziao Li. He has four older sisters too, and they used to giggle a lot and annoy him. But they're all married now and currently living with their husbands and children. (AN: I know in the anime, they never show Syaoran's father, but in the story, I wanna give him a dad, okay?)  
  
"So, son, how was school today?" Ziao asked his son.  
  
"It was good. I got another lunch detention." Syaoran said sheepishly. His parents laughed.  
  
"Is it because of Sakura again?" Ziao asked. Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Sakura is a really innocent and caring girl. She may be a little late sometimes, but you're really lucky to have Sakura as a friend, Syaoran." Yelan commented, taking a sip from her water.  
  
"Yeah, I'm really lucky..." Let's hope I'm still that lucky to maintain Sakura's friendship after the bet...  
  
~~IN THE KINOMOTO'S HOME~~  
  
"Thanks for having me over, Mr. Kinomoto." Tomoyo said politely. Her bodyguards are behind her, each carrying two suitcases.  
  
"It's always a pleasure to have Sakura's friends over for a sleepover." Fujitaka smiled warmly.  
  
"Except for that gaki," Touya mumbled. Tomoyo laughed at his comment.  
  
"I'll help you with your suitcases, Tomoyo!" Sakura offered. She took two suitcases from one of Tomoyo's bodyguards.  
  
"Thank you, Sakura-chan! I'll take the other two." Tomoyo took her other two suitcases from her other bodyguard.  
  
"What's inside, Tomoyo?" Sakura wanted to know as the two girls climbed the stairs up to Sakura's room.  
  
"Oh, just some outfits I want you to model for me." Tomoyo said. She rolled out her sleeping bag on the plush carpet.  
  
"More outfits? But didn't I already model these last week?" Sakura asked, going through one of the four suitcases.  
  
"Yes, you did, but this time," Tomoyo said, with a sly smile, "I fixed up some stuff and I want to see how it looks."  
  
"You should get a career as a fashion designer Tomoyo-chan." Sakura laughed.  
  
"But I was hoping that we could catch up on some gossip before we start on the clothes." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Sure, what's new?" Sakura asked. She plopped down on the carpet next to her friend.  
  
"So, how are you and Syaoran doing?" Tomoyo asked. She lavender eyes twinkled with mischief.  
  
"Fine..." Sakura said partly confused about the question.  
  
"You know I heard that Syaoran is getting really popular with the girls in school."  
  
"So, what's your point?"  
  
"My point, Sakura, is, do you have a crush on him?" Tomoyo let out a sigh at how dense her friend is.  
  
Sakura looked quite shocked by Tomoyo's question. "Of course I don't have a crush on Syaoran! He's my best friend!"  
  
"But you two are ALWAYS together! And being the observant one in our group, I say you have a crush on him since last year in the 9th grade!" Tomoyo said, looking at her friend accusingly.  
  
"No, Tomoyo! Syaoran-kun is JUST a friend! A good friend, like he has been for the last 15 years, and I do NOT have more-than-friendship feelings for him!"  
  
"Oh really, are you sure about that? If Syaoran ask you out on a date right now, will you accept?" Tomoyo continued with the questions, as if trying to press the answers to the final drop from Sakura.  
  
"I--I--I don't k-know!" Sakura stuttered, partly scared from all the questioning.  
  
"Well, I'll just give you all the time in the world to think about it then. Oh hey, my family is going to visit relatives in Tokyo for the weekend, and they said you could come! Are you going?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I can't, Tomoyo. I'm going to that new amusement park with Syaoran-kun, Meiling-chan, and Meiling's boyfriend, Rei."  
  
"Oh, so you're going out with your 'Syaoran-kun' eh?" Tomoyo teased. Sakura flushed. "NO! Meiling-chan and her boyfriend Rei will be there too!" Sakura protested.  
  
"Sure, whatever you say. Hey, you know what happened last night on my date with Eriol?"  
  
And that's how the rest of the sleepover went at Kinomoto's household...  
  
~~NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL~~  
  
"That math test next week is going to be so hard!" Sakura whined. She just had math and Syaoran just had science. The two of them were walking to their lockers for lunch.  
  
"Math is really easy actually. Once you get the hang of it," Syaoran smirked.  
  
"I've been trying for years, and I still haven't gotten the 'hang of it.'" She rolled her eyes. Then suddenly, a light bulb flashed in her head.  
  
"Syaoran-kun..." she started, putting on her most innocent and helpless look. Syaoran backed away.  
  
"Oh no! Whenever you give me that look, it means you want me to do you a favour that's totally impossible!" Syaoran said.  
  
The last time Sakura had given him that look of hers, she had been playing badminton with Tomoyo. The birdie was stuck in the top most branch of a maple tree and she had asked him to climb up and get it for them. And using that 'innocent and helpless' look, she had persuaded him to do so. He was lucky he didn't break any bones!  
  
And there was that time back when they were three years old. Sakura had used that look on him and begged him to get her the moon. The moon!!!!! That was before either of them had known that the moon was NOT to be taken down from the sky. So being the clueless little boy that he was back then, he actually tried to climb up to the roof of the mansion with Sakura and they both fell down. Lucky for him, he only broke his wrist. But Sakura was as fresh as a daisy because he had broke her fall for her. But he's not going to make the same mistake and fall for that innocent look of hers...not this time.  
  
"But it's different this time. As my best friend, you wouldn't want me to fail math and not be able to graduate with you will you?" Sakura pouted, still keeping on her innocent look.  
  
"Well, no, but that doesn't mean, I can do something out of the impossible for you! No way, I'm not going to do you a favour!"  
  
Sakura kept looking at him with her innocent emerald eyes. Syaoran groaned.  
  
"Oh, all right! I'll do you the favour! As long as it's not impossible!"  
  
"Yay! Thank-you, Syaoran-kun! You're so good at math, I was just wondering if you could help me understand all of those numbers stuff before the test next week!" Sakura smiled brightly.  
  
"Sakura, I thought I said I was not going to do you any IMPOSSIBLE favours." Syaoran said with a sarcastic smirk.  
  
"You're so mean! And you call yourself a best friend!" Sakura complained.  
  
"I don't call myself 'a best friend.' I call myself 'Syaoran Li.'" He smirked again. Sakura rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever you say, Syaoran Li. Come over tomorrow after we go to the fair with Rei and Meiling okay?"  
  
"Sure thing," Syaoran nodded as he stopped at his locker and Sakura continued down the hall to her locker.  
  
He spun the blue dial on his combination lock and it easily opened, unlike all the other lockers. He shoved his green science binder in his locker and grabbed his lunch. He wondered what the kitchen has packed for him today. He peeked inside and saw some chicken, sushi, a bottle of cold 7up, and a chocolate bar.  
  
He was about to close the locker, when something--or rather someone caught his eye. It was Ivy Parks, the girl previously known as the 9th grade Ice Queen. She's known as the 10th grade Ice Queen now, but whatever. Syaoran remembered that Ivy was one of the four girls on his list to winning the bet. Slowly he made his way to her.  
  
"Hi, Ivy," Syaoran started nervously. He remembered Chris Jones, the guy who tried to flirt with Ivy last month. He's in the hospital now, not doing too badly. The doctor said he should be able to go back to school in two more weeks, but he should sit out during PE class. Syaoran shuddered from the memory of Chris.  
  
Ivy looked up at the chestnut haired boy, her aqua blue eyes glaring at him. "Who are you?"  
  
"Um, I'm Syaoran...from science class."  
  
"Oh, you mean that brown haired freak that sits in front of me right?" Ivy insulted. Syaoran had wanted to shout,  
  
"I'm not a freak! You're the freak here! What's wrong with you, beating up every guy who tries to say hi!"  
  
But then, he decided that he better not say that, unless he wanted to spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair...that, and lose the bet.  
  
"Yeah, if that's how you put it. Listen, I know you're really good at science and all--" he gulped when Ivy suddenly flipped her blond hair over her shoulders. For a second, Syaoran had thought that she was going to clobber him that that simple action. She looked up at him, her expression still icy.  
  
"What? Go on, I don't have all day you know?"  
  
"Okay...as I was saying, I know you're really good at science and all, so...uh...would you like to...tutor me with the chemistry unit we're working on?" Syaoran asked, feeling his heart beat REALLY fast.  
  
He was waiting for Ivy's next move, and whatever it was, he was running out of patience waiting for it.  
  
He just KNEW that she's going to do something horrible, like clobbering him on the head, and giving him amnesia. He was prepared for ANYTHING she's going to throw at him; he was prepared for ANYTHING she's going to say!  
  
Just SAY something, he thought. I'm ready for ANYTHING you're about to say I'm ready for ANYTHING you're about to hit me with. He watched as Ivy turned to look at him. Her aqua eyes were narrowed as she kept her famous glare still.  
  
And then, out of the blue, she did something that Syaoran didn't expect her to do at all...  
  
Sugar Pink: Okay and that concludes chapter 2 of the story! Please R and R!!!!! I love to read your comments and I want to know if this story is actually worth continuing. Be sure to leave in your review where you think I need improvements! Bye!! 


	3. Teddy Bears, Tutoring, and Being Tutored

****

Sugar Pink: Hi everyone! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! I didn't think the story would get so much reviews!!!!!!!!! Thanks! Lol, I'm going to try my best with this chapter and hope all you will review too! THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU MY REVIEWERS!! Please review this chapter too and I'll update faster if the reviews come in faster!

****

The Bet I Bet You Wish You Never Have Made

Chapter 3: Teddy Bears, Tutoring, and Being Tutored

"You're Kinomoto's best friend, aren't you?" Ivy questioned. Syaoran stared at her. Okay, he wasn't prepared for **that**! He had expected her to punch him in the face, and blinding him forever, not asking him if he's Sakura's friend!

"Huh?" He asked, still recovering from the shock that he's still standing and that his nose isn't suffering from a great amount of pain.

"I asked, are you Kinomoto's best friend?" Ivy repeated her question. She sounded annoyed. "You know, Li, the one thing I hate the most is repeating myself..."

"Uh, yea, I'm Sakura's best friend! I've known her since...too long ago, that I can't even remember!" Syaoran answered nervously. Ivy sighed.

"Fine, Kinomoto's my friend too, so I guess I can do her best friends a favour. I'll meet you at the library on Sunday, 2:00 pm, **sharp**. But get this straight, try to flirt with me and you'll be a lot worst off than Chris Jones." Ivy said, slamming her locker with a loud BANG, as if to prove her point. 

Syaoran let out a HUGE sigh of relief and leaned against the greyish lockers for support. He had been really nervous back there. But he had to thank Sakura for his study 'date' with Ivy. If Sakura isn't Ivy's friend, then who knows what could have happened to him by now? That's the Sakura he know, always so gentle. If Sakura can befriend the Ice Queen, then she could do anything!

"Hey, Syaoran, what are you doing here? Come on, everyone's waiting for you in the Cafeteria." Sakura smiled, coming up to him.

"Yeah, let's go." Syaoran said. The two of them soon reached the Cafeteria and sat down at their regular table along with Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, and Rei.

"So, what took you two so long?" Meiling asked. She took a bit out of her PB&J sandwich.

"They were probably having the time of their life flirting with each other on the way here." Rei snickered. Sakura and Syaoran flushed.

"WE WERE NOT!" 

"Remember the--" Eriol stopped himself from saying the word 'bet.' Instead, he said, "--ahem." As if trying to hint to Syaoran.

"Remember what?" Tomoyo asked him. She tied her long, violet haired up in a ponytail.

"Nothing..." Eriol answered, with a tint of mystery.

"Are we still going to that new amusement park?" Meiling asked.

"Of course we are. It'll be so much fun!" Sakura squealed with excitement.

"Are you coming with us, Eriol?" Rei asked. Eriol shook his head.

"I'm going to go visit Tomoyo's relatives with her in Tokyo."

"So you guys have fun!" Tomoyo grinned.

****

~~NEXT DAY~~

"I'm leaving now, dad! I'm already 10 minutes late!" Sakura hollered to her father.

"Okay, Sakura, just be careful." Fujitaka shouted back. Sakura opened the front door and dashed immediately over to Syaoran's house. She had insisted that instead of him going over to her house every time they met, she'd go over to his house for once. Sakura paused at the big mansion. It was **huge**!

She walked up to the front gates, which were locked. She pressed the intercom button and heard a buzzing sound, then later, someone over the intercom.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Um...hi?" Sakura frowned. What was she supposed to say?

"Who is this?"  
  
"Um...Sakura Kinomoto...I'm waiting for Syaoran." Sakura answered.

"Oh yes, Master Li Junior is coming down. Please hold on, Miss Kinomoto." 

Soon, the gates opened, and Sakura walked up to the front doors. As soon as she reached it, it swung open, revealing her amber-eyed friend.

"Hey, Sakura! Have you been waiting long?" Syaoran asked.

  
"No, not really. Come on, Meiling and Rei are waiting for us at the amusement park! Oh right, you said you'd come over to help me with math after the trip, remember?" Sakura asked.

"Is your brother going to be home?" Syaoran asked. He doesn't really like Touya glaring at him every second he's was seen with Sakura.

Sakura giggled, "No, Touya is gone on a school field trip and won't be back until tomorrow."

Syaoran let out a sigh of relief. Then he froze. Ugh, his study date--well okay, maybe it isn't a date--with Ivy Parks is tomorrow. That reminded him of the bet. He'll have to get close to Cathy next...and being the bookworm that Cathy is, he'll probably see her tomorrow at the library anyway! Perfect!

"Syaoran, are you there?" Sakura waved her hand in front of his face, snapping him back to reality. 

"Huh?" Syaoran asked, startled out of his daydreams.

"You were daydreaming." Sakura accused.

  
"Yeah, so maybe I was. Oh hey, there's Meiling and Rei!" Syaoran pointed to the two figures standing a few feet away. The amusement park was just in front of them.

"There you two are! Come on; let's buy the tickets!" Meiling dragged Sakura along with her, pulling her to the ticket booth, leaving Rei and Syaoran behind.

"So, how's your bet going?" Rei questioned.

"I've got a study date with Ivy Parks tomorrow." Syaoran said in confidence.

"Ivy Parks? Wow, you're good! So, what's the price to pay? Did you get bonked in the head yesterday while asking her?" Rei teased.

"No. And it's all thanks to Sakura that I'm not injured."

"What does Sakura got to do with it?" Rei asked.

"She's Ivy's friend, so once Ivy found out that I'm Sakura's best friend, she said she'd help me."  
  
"Cool! And speaking of Sakura...I hope you thought about this already." Rei added with a serious tone.

"Yes, I have. And I can say from the experience that I've gathered for the last 15 years as Sakura's best friend, that everything's going to be fine. In face, I think Sakura won't even fall for my act at all. She knows me **too** well to know I'm just acting."

"Hey, you guy! Come on!" Sakura shouted eagerly, waving to the boys. They grinned and ran towards the park.

****

Couple hours later

"Phew, that was tiring!" Sakura sighed. She plopped down on a bench and sighed again. They've been on tons of roller coasters and rides. She had tried to refuse going into the haunted house, but Syaoran had promised her one of those big, fluffy, teddy bears if she would go in.

"Yeah, the haunted house was the best, right Sakura-chan?" Meiling teased.

"No! That was the worst part! It was so scary! Those vampires looked **so** real!" Sakura whined. She watched as Meiling tried to carry the big Tweety bird stuffed animal that Rei had won for her. It wasn't easy to carry, seeing that it's half her height. 

Rei laughed, seeing his girlfriend uncomfortable. "Here, I'll hold it." He said, taking the toy from her arms. Meiling gladly gave it to him.

"I wonder where's Syaoran-kun is..." Sakura frowned. After they've finished their last ride, Syaoran had told them to wait for him while he finds the bathroom. But it's taking him a long time...

"Hi guys, I'm back!" Syaoran's voice called out. Sakura's eyes widen as she saw Syaoran carrying a huge stuffed bear, as big as Meiling's Tweety.

"Whoa! Did they give you that because you were the 1000th person to walk in the bathroom or something?" Rei laughed. Syaoran glared at him playfully.

"Where **did** you get it?" Sakura asked, amazed at the size of the bear.

"I won it...for you. Since I promised you I'll get you one if you'll go in the haunted house." Syaoran smiled, handing the bear over to Sakura. Sakura gently took the bear, still in shock. Syaoran won it for her? She thought he was joking when he had said he'd win one for her.

"I thought you were kidding!" Sakura gasped.

"Will I ever joke about something as big as this?" Syaoran laughed.

"Thanks, Syaoran-kun! It's adorable!"

"I bet Tomoyo would be upset that she isn't here to film this 'kawaii' moment between you guys." Meiling giggled.

****

Couple hours later--at the Kinomoto's home

"I think I finally get it now." Sakura frowned as she stared at the textbook. Sakura and Syaoran have been studying math since they got back from the amusement park.

"Sakura! We've been studying for three hours! Can we take a break?" The chestnut haired boy whined like a baby.

"But--oh all right, we'll take a break! But I have to get this stuff before Monday, or else I'm dead!"

Syaoran sighed as he leaned back against the chair. He had no idea that tutoring Sakura would be **that** tiring.

"Syaoran, do you want something to drink?" Sakura asked. Syaoran didn't even noticed that his best friend had already made her way to the kitchen and was now opening the fridge.

"I'll have a coke." 

"Okay!"

"What else do you have trouble with?" Syaoran asked, taking the cold canister from the girl.

"Oh, I think we have to have a quick review of section 3.4, and I'll be fine." Sakura said. Syaoran nodded and took a large gulp from his drink.

****

Couple hours later, at the Li's mansion

Syaoran once again plopped down on his soft bed and closed his eyes. He had stayed over for dinner at the Kinomoto's. His eyes wandered over to his work desk, where a couple of textbooks lay. 

One of them was his science textbook. He groaned as he remembered his study session with the Ice Queen. This is going to be the longest weekend in his entire life...

****

Next day

Syaoran dashed through the streets, making his way to the library, with his school bag slung over his shoulders. He's already 10 minutes late! Lateness was supposed to be Sakura's habit! Not his! _I'm starting to act like Sakura,_ Syaoran groaned as he paused at a red light.

Soon he reached the Tomoeda Public Library. He pushed the doors and was quite running out of breath. He spotted a girl with blond hair sitting at a table, alone.

"Hi, Ivy, I'm here!" Syaoran puffed, trying to catch his breath.

"You're 15 minutes late, Li. I was beginning to think that you wouldn't show up." Ivy said icily.

"And miss spending time with you? No way!" Syaoran grinned. That line always worked with girls when he's late. But the reality hit him. This wasn't just **any** girl! This is Ivy Parks, the Ice Queen! Realizing that, he also realized that he had made a **big** mistake. Ivy would probably think he's trying to flirt with her and clobber him into a coma right then and there!

"You're lucky you're Kinomoto's best friend, or else I would have clobbered you into a coma!" Ivy glared.

"Didn't I already tell you not to flirt with me?"

"Uh...yeah...sorry..." he quickly apologized.

"Now shut up, and turned to page 245!" Ivy snapped, getting annoyed.

****

Two hours later

__

Gee she reminds me of the teacher Syaoran sighed silently.

"Li, are you paying attention? You better be, because like I've said before, the one thing I hate most is repeating myself!" Ivy's icy voice snapped him back to reality in an instant.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm listening. Uh...listen, Ivy, I think I've got most of this chemistry stuff. Maybe we should call it quits." Syaoran suggested. He was bored to death! 

"I was waiting for you to say that," Ivy replied. She instantly grabbed her bag and marched out of the library.

"Hey, Ivy, wait up!" Syaoran dashed after her.

"Oh, Ivy, honey, there you are. What have you been doing?" Mrs. Parks asked. Ivy was outside of the library and bumped into her mother, who obviously been shopping.

"I was tutoring some freak of a classmate in science." Ivy said. Her voice seems to soften a little when she's speaking to her mother.

"There you are!" Syaoran groaned, catching up to the blond. "How could you just leave like that?"

"You **said** you understand the whole thing." Ivy replied. Her voice had hardens again.

"Oh, are you the classmate Ivy's tutoring?" Mrs. Parks asked with a smile.

"Yes, my name's Syaoran. And you must be Mrs. Parks, Ivy's mom, am I right?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, yes, I am. I'm happy to see that Ivy is actually willing to tutor you! She's still pretty...upset, about the incident with Chris Jones. He was a nice boy; do you know how he's doing?" Mrs. Parks asked, quite concerned.

"Uh...yeah...I heard he should be able to go back to school in a week or two. My friend Eriol is the captain of the basketball team. He said it's a pity not to have Chris on the team." Syaoran answered nervously.

"I'm only tutoring him because he's Kinomoto's best friend, mom." Ivy grumbled.

"You mean Sakura Kinomoto? Isn't that the girl who tutors you in Japanese, dear?" Mrs. Parks asked her daughter.

"Yes,"

"Oh, you're best friends with Sakura?" Mrs. Parks asked Syaoran.

"Yeah, since practically forever. Well I got to go now, Mrs. Parks. Bye, Ivy!" Syaoran gave a final smile before turning the opposite direction and walking away.

"He seems like a nice boy; don't you think so, Ivy?" Mrs. Parks asked.

"Whatever," was her daughter's reply. _I wonder why Kinomoto is best friends with a flirt like him_. _But at least he didn't try to kiss me or anything...like that stupid Chris Jones,_ Ivy thought, a disgusted expression came across her face.

****

Sugar Pink: *cheers* and another chapter is over and done with! Please review people! I'll be very happy if you do, and I'll update faster! THANK YOU!! And once again, R/R!! Pleassee?????????


	4. Not So Honest Best Friends

****

Sugar Pink: Hello everyone, I'm back again today, with a new chapter! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!! I hope all you reviewers will review this chapter too! Like I've said before, this story is my first story on ff.net (I have a second story out, but what I meant is this was the story I wrote first, so yeah...^^) so I'm still not sure if I'm doing a good job, so let me know! -_-; Okay, I know not much people read these beginning Author Notes, so I'll stop blabbering now and get on with the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. It doesn't belong to me. End of story, cased closed. 

****

The Bet I Bet You Wish You Never Have Made

Chapter 4: Not So Honest Best Friends

Sakura came out of the math classroom, smiling. Syaoran was waiting for her so they can walk to their lockers together, like always.

"So, I see you've come out of that room **smiling**. That's quite rare to see." Syaoran chuckled.

"Thanks to you, I think I did okay on that test after all." Sakura beamed. "And you have a science test tomorrow, right?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah, but I've done all the studying I need." His thought drifted back to that icy and boring study 'date' with Ivy. Mrs. Parks seems quite warm and friendly, so why isn't her daughter like her? _Must have inherited all that ice from her father,_ Syaoran thought.

"You know you've been very quiet lately." Sakura said to her friend.

  
"I have? No, I haven't. I just have...a lot on my mind lately." Syaoran covered up. He isn't about to tell her about the bet!

"If you say so...if you ever want to talk about what's bothering you, I'm always willing to listen, okay?" Sakura gave him a sincere smile.

"Yeah, thanks Sakura. Here's my locker." Syaoran waved to his best friend and watched as she continued on her way to her own locker.

As soon as Sakura's gone, Syaoran reached into his locker and pulled out something wrapped in silvery wrapping paper. Anybody can guess that it's a present.

****

Flashback

****

Syaoran sat down by the wishing fountain at the mall. After that studying session with Ivy, even teachers need to take a rest! His eyes scanned the mall, while his brain tried to conjure up what his next move should be. Ivy the Ice Queen sure isn't easy to get as he had hoped she'd be.

"Mama, look over there! It's my name!" Syaoran heard a voice chirped. He turned around to see a little girl with cute pigtails. She looked about 6-7 years old. Her mother, who looked pregnant, was looking at where her daughter was pointing.

Syaoran looked too, and he saw that it was a jewellery shop. The little girl was pointing at a necklace, with a silver heart pendant. On the pendant was a word, _Ivy_.

"Oh, yes, it is your name! Come on, honey, Mommy will buy it for you." The woman said, taking her daughter by the hand and leading her into the store. Syaoran suddenly got an idea. He dashed into the shop.

He scanned the shop, noting all the names on the necklace.

"Let see...Anna, Christine, Hillary, and Sarah...ah ha! Here it is! Ivy!" Syaoran picked up the heart shaped pendant necklace and took it to the cashier.

"That'll be $10.00, please." The clerk said. (AN: Sorry, I don't know Japan currency ^^) 

Syaoran handed in the money and got it gift-wrapped. He smiled proudly as he walked out of the store. _ This time, I'm sure Ivy will fall for me!_

End of flashback

He turned around to see Ivy at her locker, putting her things away. _Perfect_, he thought, walking over to her.

"Uh, hi, Ivy." Syaoran started to say.

"What do you want **this** time, Li? If it's something not worth my time, then I suggest you zip it." She glared.

"Oh, it's nothing big--"  


"So it's something small? Small things are not worth my time, so bye!" Ivy slammed her locker and started to leave, but as she did, Syaoran grabbed her by the wrist lightly, making her come to a halt and whirled around to face him, a harsh expression on her face.

Syaoran immediately let go, fearing the worst. He may be Sakura's best friend, but he doesn't think that title will help protect him any longer!

"Don't you **ever** touch me again! You hear that? You try pulling a stunt like that just **one** more time, and I swear you'll be lying in a puddle of your own blood!"

"Okay, okay! I get the point! Here, I just wanted to give you something for tutoring me yesterday!" Syaoran shoved the silvery package into her hands.

"I don't **want** anything from **you**!" Ivy shoved it back.

"But--ouch!" Syaoran winced as Ivy threw her pencil case at him, hitting him on the head. When he finally recovered from the shock, Ivy was gone and so was her pencil case.

****

Later

Eriol and Rei laughed as Syaoran told them what happened this morning with Ivy.

"It's not funny you guys! Syaoran glared at his friends. He bet Sakura wouldn't be laughing like those two idiots are.

"I bet Sakura wouldn't be laughing." Syaoran huffed.

"What do you think she'd do then?" Eriol asked.

"She'll probably ask me if I'm okay and then--"

"And then kiss your boo-boo better for you? Aw, how sweet." Rei teased. 

Eriol and him burst out in a fresh batch of laughter, while Syaoran's cheeks turned red. But no one knew if it was because he's blushing or if it's anger.

"You two can't do anything except laugh, can you?" Syaoran sighed as he turned the corner that leads to home.

"You said it! See you later, Li!" Rei smirked. Syaoran swear he can still hear the two of them laughing.

As he continued walking, he noticed a familiar figure in front of him. It was a woman with curly blond hair. It was Mrs. Parks, Ivy's mother! A light bulb flashed in Syaoran's head...

"Hi, Mrs. Parks. Remember me?" He asked. The woman looked at him.

"Oh, yes, you're that boy that Ivy tutored yesterday, am I right?"

  
"Yes, and I was wondering if you'll do me a small favour..."

"What is it?"  
  
"I'm very grateful that Ivy tutored me, so I brought her a thank-you gift. But she won't accept it and--"  
  
"hit you on the head with her pencil case?" Mrs. Parks asked with sympathy. Syaoran nodded.

"So I was hoping that you'd give it to her for me instead?"

"Why, of course, I'll be happy to," Mrs. Parks smiled.

"Great, here it is," Syaoran handed her the silvery wrapped package.

"I'm sure Ivy will like it too. Thank-you, Syaoran," Mrs. Parks smiled.

"Oh no, I should be thanking Ivy. I know it's not everyday she'll tutor someone."

"Ivy is a loner sometimes; she never had many friends. That Sakura Kinomoto girl comes over to our house sometimes, but I think that's all the friends I've seen her with."  
  
"Yeah, Sakura is a nice girl. We've been best friends since birth, practically. Well, I got to go now. Bye, Mrs. Parks," Syaoran waved as he jogged home. _Am I a genius or what?_ He smirked to himself.

"Hi, Syaoran! I'm glad I caught up with you!" A voice that sounds like Sakura said. Syaoran looked to his left side and saw Sakura standing there, smiling.

"Oh, hi, Sakura-chan. What's up?"

"Oh...well, you see..." Sakura hung her head sheepishly. "I kind of forgot my keys at home, and Dad is going to come back home late tonight because he has an after school study class to teach. Touya is working at one of those part-time jobs of his, and Tomoyo is on a date with Eriol. And I have no way of getting into my house, so I was hoping that--"

"That you could come over to my house until someone gets back?" Syaoran finished off for her. He knew her too well to not know what she's going to say.

"How did you know that?" Sakura asked, a bit startled. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Never mind how I knew. Come on, you can stay over at my place till someone gets back, okay?"

"Thanks, Syaoran-kun! You're the best!"

"I know."

****

At the Li's mansion

"Mom, I'm back!" Syaoran hollered.

"Syaoran, how many times did I tell you not to yell in the house? It's not very polite!" Yelan scolded.

"I don't know I was supposed to count how many times, mom. But I dare say it's around 235?" Syaoran grinned.

Sakura giggled.

"Syaoran..." his mother said in a warning tone.

"Okay, mom, I'm sorry! But I have a guest over today. It's Sakura, she forgot her keys and nobody's home so--"  
  
"Oh, Sakura, it's been a long time since you've last came over!" Yelan smiled at the girl.

"Mom, she was just over two days ago when we left for the amusement park." Syaoran let out a sigh. He pulled Sakura up to the den.

"Come on, Sakura, we have to start on our homework."

Once inside the den, the two didn't do their homework, of course.

"So, how's your head?" Sakura giggled.

  
"What?"  
  
"Syaoran, I'm talking about your head, silly. Ivy told me that you were flirting with her and she bonked you on the head with her pencil case." Sakura reminded.

"Oh yeah...that. Well, I wasn't flirting!" Syaoran protested.

"Sure, you aren't." Sakura looked at him sceptically.

"I wasn't! I just wanted to give her a present!"

"Why would you want to give her a present for no reason?"

"I **do** have a reason! She tutored me in science on Sunday, so I thought I'd get her a thank-you gift. She didn't except it, so I gave it to her mom to give it to her." Syaoran shrugged.

"You better mind your own business when it comes to Ivy. It took me a long time to be her friend too, but she's actually very nice."

"Actually, I have to say thank you to you, Sakura. If you weren't Ivy's friend, then she wouldn't have tutored me at all." _And I'd lose the bet for sure,_ he added silently to himself.

"Do you want to make her your next dating target?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe..."

"Syaoran, don't."

"I don't see why. She's pretty and smart."

"Just don't. You'll be a lot worst off than Christ Jones if you do."

"Sakura, I can handle this, you know?"

"If you can, then you wouldn't have gotten hit on the head." Sakura pointed out.

__

Good point, Syaoran thought. But instead, he said, "Look, Sakura, I know what I'm doing. Just...stay out of this okay?"

"You're my best friend, Syaoran. I don't want to see you get hurt. And Ivy's my friend too, and I don't want to see her suffer heartbreak."

"Okay, Sakura, I promise you, I won't make Ivy my next target. Okay?" Syaoran gave her a sincere smile. He felt bad for lying to Sakura. He is, after all, going to have to break Ivy's heart. He doesn't really have more-than-classmate feelings for her, but he has a bet to win!

"Okay!" Sakura smiled back brightly, pleased with the answer.

"But I really did give her the gift for tutoring me." Syaoran explained, lying again.

"I believe you, Syaoran-kun. You'd never lie to me, you're my best friend, and best friends are always honest with each other, right?"

"Yeah...that's right, Sakura..." Syaoran replied, with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

****

Sugar Pink: Okay, that's all for this chapter! Please review!!!!!!! I need all the suggestions I can get, because I'm still new at this story writing thing. Give me your comments, and be sure to tell me where I need to improve! Reviews give me the inspiration to write more! So the more reviews, the faster I'll update! R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So I'll know if I should continue!!! Thanks!!


	5. Feelings to Melt the Ice, and Feelings t...

****

Sugar Pink: Oh wow!! I didn't think that this story would get as much review as it did! I'm so happy!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER TOO, LIKE YOU DID THE OTHERS! You people are the best! Thank you for all the nice things you've said in your reviews!

Disclaimer: CCS doesn't belong to me, I don't own CCS. Sweet and simple.

****

The Bet I Bet You Wish You Never Have Made

Chapter 5: Feelings to Melt the Ice, and Feelings to Melt the Friendship

"Ivy, honey, do you know who I ran into today while I was out shopping?" Mrs. Parks smiled at her daughter.

"Who?" Ivy sighed, not really caring.

"That nice boy you were tutoring the other day. Syaoran, he said his name was. He told me to give you this as a thank-you gift for tutoring him." Mrs. Parks handed Ivy the silvery package.

"Mom! How could you? How could you accept it for me when I just turned it down?" Ivy shrieked.

"Why don't you open it, dear?"  
  
"I don't **want** it! Give it here, I'll give it back to him tomorrow! Might as well hit him in the head with it too." Ivy grumbled.

__ ****

Next day

"Take your filthy present back, Li!" Ivy threw the silvery box at Syaoran.

"Whoa!" Syaoran said, surprised. He caught the box before it dropped to the floor. "Hey, you didn't even open it yet!"

"I don't **want** it! Don't you dare of telling my mother to give it to me again!"

Syaoran opened the present himself. "But I got it especially for you. Here." He showed her the silver heart pendant, with her name on it. Ivy looked at it, stunned. He actually got her something like that?

Syaoran took the opportunity and crept up behind her. He quickly snapped on the necklace around her neck.

"Hey!" Ivy protested, realizing what he'd just done.

"Bye!" Syaoran said, and dashed off quickly. Ivy stared after him. She gently brushes her fingers across the heart pendant on the necklace. _No boy had ever given me a gift before..._

****

Later

"Oh, Syaoran, there you are!" Sakura smiled.

"Oh, you were looking for me, Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked. It was lunchtime and he was wondering why Sakura wasn't carrying her lunch with her...

"Oh, you see Tomoyo and Eriol is on one of those romantic picnic lunches of theirs and Rei and Meiling is going out to McDonalds for lunch." Sakura babbled.

"And your point is...?" Syaoran already knew what she was going to say. She had forgotten her lunch and she was going to ask if she could share his. He smirked. He knows her **too** well.

"And...Well...my point is--"

"Okay, Sakura, you can share my lunch." Syaoran smiled. Sakura looked up at him, shocked.

"How did you...how did--"

"Never mind how I knew. Come on." Syaoran smiled again before taking a confused Sakura by the hand, leading her to the Cafeteria.

"I think I should forget my lunch more often." Sakura grinned, eating a sushi out of Syaoran's lunch. Syaoran scowled at her.

"You're going to have to provide me with your lunch tomorrow, Sakura." He said.

"What?"

"You heard me! And be sure to bring some of those chicken sandwiches that I like." Syaoran smirked. Sakura pouted.

"Fine, I'll bring an **extra** big lunch just for **your** appetite tomorrow" Sakura giggled.

"That sounds excellent. Now be a good girl and finish off my carrot sticks for me." Syaoran gestured to the pile of carrot sticks.

"No, I'm not going to eat your veggies for you. Now be a big boy and eat them yourselves while I finish off your chocolates." Sakura giggled. She reached for one of the chocolate candies before Syaoran's hand stopped her.

"No way! Those are mines!" He argued and grabbed one of them. Sakura pouted and tried to reach for another, but Syaoran waved the chocolate that he's holding in front of her.

Sakura stared at him in confusion.

"Open wide, little one, and let your elder feed you." Syaoran said in a baby voice. Sakura was about to protest, but suddenly, she got an idea. She smirked at bite the chocolate that Syaoran was waving in front of her.

"That's a good little girl--ow!" Syaoran yanked his hand back. Sakura had bitten his finger! On purpose!

"That's what you get for teasing me, Syaoran-kun." Sakura giggled. Syaoran scowled at his friend.

"Aw, is the little big baby hurt?" Sakura asked, still giggling.

****

Meanwhile

Ivy was sitting at her usual table for lunch. There's Kinomoto and Syaoran--uh...Li, again. They're always together. What's up with that? Ivy scowled at the sight of them. Then she stopped herself. Why is she scowling? 

She couldn't be jealous...could she? After all, she had just met Syaoran. _But he's really sweet and caring...wait, what am I thinking? I hardly even know him!_

****

Later

"Thanks for the lunch Syaoran-kun!" Sakura smiled.

"It's okay, just remember it's your turn to treat me tomorrow." Syaoran winked at her before opening his locker. He grabbed his History binder and textbooks before closing his locker shut. He felt a presence behind him and frowned. Slowly he turned around and saw...Ivy.

"Whoa!!" Syaoran's eyes widen in shock. What did she want?

"Am I really that scary?" Ivy asked, her voice isn't icy, but more in an emotionless tone.

"Uh...no, you just...surprised me, that's all." Syaoran covered up, but really, he's thinking, you have no idea how scary you are!

"So...what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I just wanted to ask you something..." Ivy's voice trailed off, not having any eye contact with him anymore. He noticed that she was still wearing his necklace...that's a good sign that the bet was a sure win.

"Well, what is it?" 

"Are...are you and Kinomoto just friends?" Ivy asked. She can feel her cheeks burning up.

"Yeah...since practically forever. Why? Did you expect Sakura and I to have a brother and sister relationship instead?" Syaoran joked.

"N-no, but I was just checking. Bye!" And with that, Ivy walked off. Syaoran stared after her in great confusion.

****

After school

"And then she came up and ask me if my relationship with Sakura is just friends." Syaoran said. He was walking home with his two friends, Eriol and Rei, and telling them the conversation he had with Ivy earlier that day.

"Syaoran, dude, I say that girl had developed feelings for you." Rei smirked. Syaoran stared at him.

"Now that you mention it...that sounds likely. I mean, why else would she care about Syaoran's personal relationship with Sakura-chan." Eriol put on another one of his innocently evil smile. Or was that an evilly innocent smile?

"Well, if you put it that way, I guess I'll try asking her out to see if you guys are right." Syaoran smirked.

****

Back at the Li's mansion

Syaoran sighed as he thought about the bet. Ivy was just one of the girls. There's still Cathy, April and...Sakura...

He winced as he thought about Sakura. Will she still be his best friend, the person who has always been there for him after he...breaks her heart? He quickly shook the thought off, and tried to concentrate on how to ask Ivy out tomorrow.

Rei and Eriol had been so sure that she had feelings for him, but he has to try this out for himself. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even hear the phone ringing next to him. Suddenly, the maid entered his room, with a pile of freshly folded laundry. She stared at the young master, wondering why he's not answering the phone.

"Master Syaoran?" She said quietly. He didn't reply.

"Master Li Junior." She tried again, more loudly. Syaoran finally snapped out of his train of thoughts and stared the maid who looked about 40 years old.

"Yes?"

"Your phone is ringing, sir." She said politely, putting his clothes away.

"Oh, right. I was thinking so I didn't hear it. Thanks, Mary;" Syaoran sighed as he snatched up the phone before the person on the other line hangs up.

"Hello? Oh hi, Sakura-chan. Why are you calling?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh, Syaoran-kun, you've got to help me this time!" Sakura said in an urgent voice.

"Hmm, yeah, what is it?" Syaoran replied, was listening, but he was mostly thinking about how to ask Ivy out on a date without getting hit on the head again.

"I don't get the new math unit we're working on! It's about...about...oh I don't even know what it's about! Can you come over tomorrow after school? I'll meet you on the soccer field, okay?" Sakura pleaded.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, all right." Syaoran said. _Now what did Sakura said again?_

"...Did you hear what I said, Syaoran? Tomorrow, the soccer field, you get it?" Sakura asked tentatively.

"Yes, yes, tomorrow, after school, on the soccer field." Syaoran repeated after her.

"Okay, then, bye!" Sakura hung up the phone. Syaoran put the receiver back and lay his head down again. 

All he heard was "tomorrow after school, at the soccer field" but why did Sakura wanted to meet him again? _This is too hard to remember. Now...how will I get Ivy to go out with me?_

****

Meanwhile

Sakura sighed happily as she put down the phone. Now she doesn't have to worry about anything! Syaoran will explain the unit to her, and she'll be fine.

"Did you solve your math troubles, Sakura?" Fujitaka asked.

"Yes, I did, Dad! Syaoran-kun is coming over tomorrow to help me with it." Sakura replied happily.

"Syaoran is always helping you with your math, isn't he?" Fujitaka asked. Sakura thought about it. Yes, it's true. She had asked Syaoran most of her math problems when she should be asking the teacher about it.

"Yes, Dad, but Syaoran-kun is really, really, really good at math, so I'd rather ask my best friend than ask that scary math teacher." Sakura shuddered at the thought of her teacher.

"Don't you think you should be thanking him?" Fujitaka asked.

"I do thank him, Dad." Sakura replied.

"Why don't you give him something? I'm sure he'll be happy to know that his efforts are helpful to you." Fujitaka suggested, smiling at his daughter.

Sakura thought about it. "That's a great idea, Dad! I think I'll...bake him something?" Sakura looked at her father hopefully, as if asking, _is that a good enough thank-you gift?_

"I'm sure he'll like that, Sakura." Fujitaka smiled warmly. Sakura's emerald eyes brighten up and got up immediately from the kitchen chair that she was sitting on. She grabs her pink apron and started to work.

"I think I'll bake him some...cupcakes! Yeah, Syaoran loves chocolate cupcakes!" Sakura smiled brightly, tying up her auburn hair and got to work right away.

****

Couple hours later

Sakura smiled proudly and looked at her finished work. She had decorated the top with icing and sprinkles and she had started to put them away in a small box. She'll give them to Syaoran tomorrow when she sees him at the soccer field. 

Then she remembered something. She promised Syaoran that she'd make some chicken sandwiches for him tomorrow for lunch! She quickly put the cupcakes away and got to work again. Nothing too good for her beset friend!

****

Next day

Syaoran waited for Ivy in front of locker. Finally, he spotted her.

"Hey, Ivy!" He shouted.

"Oh...hi, Li." Ivy said. Her voice was no longer cold towards him, but it was not 100% that warm either.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Syaoran?" Syaoran flash her one of his charming cute smiles. Ivy ignored that--or at least tried to.

"Whatever, what do you want?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch together?" Syaoran asked, holding up his lunch. He had told the kitchen to pack extra today.

"What do you mean by have lunch together?" Ivy questioned.

"Oh, you know, to eat together, so I can get to know you better?" Syaoran tried again.

"Fine, I'll be down in a minute." Ivy sighed, putting her books away.

"Great, I'll see you in the Cafeteria then." Syaoran smiled before walking to the cafeteria.

"Syaoran-kun, there you are!" Sakura said, running up to him. "I got my lunch, and the sandwiches you wanted."

"What sandwiches?" Syaoran frowned.

"The chicken sandwiches that you said you wanted yesterday." Sakura reminded.

"Oh, right! But I got my own lunch today, Sakura, thanks anyway. Quick, go back to your seat! Don't come near me during lunch today, okay?" Syaoran warned.

"Why?" Sakura frowned.

"Because I'm waiting for this--uh--girl to arrive and if she sees us together, she'll think that we're dating!" Syaoran explained.

"Oh...okay..." Sakura frowned, feeling a bit hurt.

"Here she comes, now go!" Syaoran pushed Sakura back to the table where Rei, Meiling, Eriol, and Tomoyo were sitting. Sakura frowned again, before walking back to their usual table.

"Hi, Ivy! Come on, I got us a table!" Syaoran smiled at the blond girl. She didn't say anything, but she sat down next to him anyway. Syaoran tried to make small talk during the whole lunch and Ivy just gave him simple answers to his simple questions.

"So...are you busy after school today?" Syaoran asked.

"Why?" Ivy questioned, her aqua blue eyes glared at him lightly. 

__

So, the ice hasn't completely melted yet...I'll change that, Syaoran thought silently.

"Oh, there's that new ice-cream place that just opened and I was wondering if you'd like to--"

"No." Ivy answered.

"What?"

"I said no. I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm done eating, bye." And with that, the blond haired girl walked out of the Cafeteria.

Syaoran grumbled to himself after she'd left. He was so close!

****

After school

Sakura looked outside the window before leaving the classroom. It was raining, and raining **hard**!

"Oh no, I think I've forgotten my umbrella today...who knew it would rain? Oh well, I'm supposed to meet Syaoran-kun after school for math tutoring anyway. He always has an umbrella with him." Sakura said to herself. She walked to her locker and packed up.

Syaoran also had noticed that it was raining. He took out the green mini umbrella that he had always carried around in his bag. He was about to leave, when he saw Ivy grumbling something that sounded like,

"Stupid weather, who told you to rain on the day I didn't bring my umbrella and mom is at work?"

Syaoran suddenly got an idea. He ran up to the blond girl. "I have an umbrella. Can I walk you home?" He gave her another one of those cute, charming smiles of his again.

Ivy stared at him for a while before saying, "Fine, but only this time because I don't have my umbrella with me."

Syaoran smiled and nodded before opening the green umbrella and putting it over both their heads.

****

Meanwhile

Sakura stood under the roof of a portable near the soccer field, waiting for her friend. Under her arm, was a white box, filled with the cupcakes that she had baked for Syaoran.

"Where is he? Thank goodness for this portable classroom, or else I'd be drenched!" Sakura sighed as she continued to wait.

"So, this is where you live?" Syaoran asked. He was in front of a cosy looking red brick house.

"Yeah, now goodbye!" Ivy said with her emotionless tone. _It was better than her icy voice, at least,_ Syaoran thought.

"Okay...so, aren't you going to pay me?" He asked, giving her a playful smirk.

"What do you want? A knuckle sandwich? I don't have money with me, Li." Ivy glared.

"Well, how about a kiss instead?" Syaoran can't believe he actually had the courage to say that!

"You know I happen to have my math textbook in here with me," Ivy patted her schoolbag, "and that textbook is heavy enough to put you in a coma if I hit you with it."

"Aw, won't give me a kiss? Well, I guess I'll just have to kiss you instead." Syaoran grinned. Before she could protest, he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her right cheek. He heard her gasp, and pulled away

He looked at her surprised face. "See you tomorrow!" He said, before dashing off. He had to run as quickly as possible, before she could pick up a rock and hurl it at him.

Ivy stood there, completely shocked. Syaoran Li had just kissed her, and now she's...blushing? She shook her head. She can't be having a crush on him! She just can't!

****

At the Kinomoto's house

"Dad, where's the kaijuu?" Touya asked. It was not like Sakura to not be home by now.

"I'm not sure. I'm getting worried. She and Syaoran should be here by now." Fujitaka frowned.

"Why would the gaki be here too?" Touya growled.

"Sakura invited him over today to help her with her math." Fujitaka answered.

"I'm going out to her school to find her. It's almost dark, and it's raining." Touya said, grabbing his coat and an umbrella.

****

At the school

"Gosh, where is Syaoran-kun? I hope he's all right, it's not like him to leave me waiting like this...what if he's hurt?" Sakura frowned, still waiting under the roof of the portable classroom. She had a feeling that the school is deserted now, and it felt creepy to be here all alone. Suddenly, she saw a figure in the distance.

"Is that onii-san?"

"Sakura! There you are! What do you think you're doing, standing outside after dark in a rainstorm!" Touya scolded his sister.

"Touya, I'm worried about Syaoran-kun! He's supposed to meet me here!" Sakura said with concern.

"Come on, kaijuu, I'll take you home, and you can call the gaki then." Touya sighed, holding the blue umbrella over his younger sister's head as well.

****

Later

Sakura dried herself off with a towel in her room. She was about to pick up the phone and call Syaoran, but then, suddenly, she heard her father's voice.

"Sakura, Syaoran is here to see you."

Sakura dashed downstairs to find Syaoran standing there.

"Syaoran-kun, there you are! I was so scared something happened to you since you didn't show up!" Sakura smiled happily, glad to see that her friend is okay.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot the whole thing about meeting you on the soccer field!" Syaoran apologized.

"You forgot? But you never forget stuff like this." Sakura frowned.

"Come on, we'll talk in your room, okay?"

Sakura nodded and the two of them went upstairs to Sakura's room. Sakura closed the door behind them.

"So, where were you?" Sakura asked.

"Well you see I was walking this girl home..." Syaoran's voice trailed off.

"You were too busy entertaining your next dating target, weren't you?" Sakura accused.

"Well, she didn't have an umbrella, and I don't want her to catch a cold, so--"

"Well, I didn't have an umbrella either! I was waiting for you outside in the cold for two whole hours! Two whole hours, Syaoran! And **now** you come and to say you're sorry? You're two hours late, and I bet you didn't even remember right away when you got home! If Touya didn't come to find me, I'll probably still be waiting for you out there!" Sakura yelled.

  
"You were waiting two hours for me? Sakura, can you at least smarten up? Anybody would have left if I'm only 15 minutes late, and you waited for two hours! It's not my fault you're so stupid to stand in the rain that long!" Syaoran shouted back. As soon as he had said that, he regretted it. He saw the hurt in Sakura's emerald eyes.

"So now I'm stupid, huh? Is that why you didn't show up? Are you ashamed to have a friend 'stupid' enough to believe that you'd show up? The only reason I waited was because I trusted you to be there, Syaoran. I trusted you to always be there by my side when I need you. I never thought that you'd leave me alone when I needed you most. Yet today, you proved me wrong because you think some stupid flirting game you play is more important that friendship!" Sakura cried, her emerald eyes filling up with tears.

Syaoran looked down at the floor. He felt guilty, he knew he shouldn't have said that Sakura was stupid.

"Well, why do you need to see me in the first place?" He asked.

"I told you over the phone, I needed help with my math!" Sakura yelled. "So now you don't listen to what I say either? Or is what I say not worth remembering?"

By now, Syaoran had about enough of her yelling. She was yelling at him because he didn't show up to help her with math?

"Will you shut up!" He shouted back at her. 

"So I didn't show up for a little tutoring session. What's the big deal? I mean, it's not like you'll ever understand math even if I **did** show up! And remember I don't **have** to tutor you. I'm only tutoring you because I'm willing to, but if I'm not willing to, then I don't **have** to. Why don't you ask someone else to help you? I'm not going to put up with your temper anymore, Kinomoto!" He yelled, using her surname.

Sakura felt tears sting her eyes harshly. But she isn't going to cry--at least not in front of him!

"You don't have to put up with my temper anymore then! Today just goes to show how unimportant our friendship is to you! Now leave and get out of my room, Li! I never want to talk to you again!" She shouted, using his surname as well.

"Fine, I don't want to stay here with you any longer either!" Syaoran huffed. He marched out of her room, got downstairs, ignored Fujitaka's offer for him to stay over for dinner, put on his runners, and got out of the house.

****

Sugar Pink: That's all for this chapter, folks! I tried to make it shorter, but I don't know where I should stop! Is it too long? I'll try to make the next one a bit shorter if it is. Please review!! I love to read your comments and feedbacks! R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Syaoran vs the Bookworm

****

Sugar Pink: Hi everyone, thank you so much for the reviews! I'd be happy if you guys review this chapter too okay? So I'll make a deal, more reviews, faster updates, okay? Ha ha...well I really don't have much to say, so let the chapter begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I don't even own those cupcakes mentioned in the previous chapter, because Sakura-chan baked them, not me...sigh...oh well, I'll get something else to eat ^^

****

The Bet I Bet You Wish You Never Have Made

Chapter 6: Syaoran vs. the Bookworm

Next day at school, Syaoran sat in the library. It was nice and quiet, just the way he likes it. He has a lot going on inside his brain right now, and the last thing he need was some stupid chaos to erupt out of nowhere and ruin his already bad mood.

There was still a good two hours before school actually start, but Syaoran thought he better come to school early because of a stupid book report he has to do. He grumbled as he looked at the book in front of him. The worst was that he doesn't even get to pick the book he wanted to a report on! The teacher had chosen a different book for everyone in the class. Stupid teachers, all set out to ruin his already ruined life.

Syaoran smiled proudly as he remembered Ivy's expression yesterday when he had kissed her. It was obvious she has feelings for him. Then he frowned when he remembered Sakura's expression yesterday when he had yelled at her. It was obvious that she hated him now. Which would be bad because how in the world would he fulfill his task with one of the 4 girls on his list pissed of with him?

Syaoran scowled at himself for being so cruel. Not only had he hurt Sakura's feelings, but also all he's worried about now is how to win the bet? He shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh.

He was about to pack up and leave the library when he thought he saw a figure lurking behind the shelves. What's going on? Who is boring enough to come to school **two** hours early **and** spending it in the library? Boy that person must be really lame!

Syaoran flushed when he realized that he's doing just that himself. Sitting in the library two hours before school start. What's going on with him? Now he's insulting himself without even realizing it!

However, he decided to get up and see who was there. He crept around the bookshelves and saw the figure's back facing him. The person was a female, deeply enthralled in some book. Syaoran gently tap her on the shoulder.

The girl jumped and turned around, looking at him, surprised. She blushed as she saw him. Syaoran saw that it was Cathy Johnson, the famous bookworm of the 10th grade. She has waist length black hair that's usually tied up in a ponytail, and cobalt blue eyes behind thin black rimmed glasses. She wasn't geeky looking. In fact, she could be quite pretty...without the books of course. But the school finds her pretty boring and predicted that her future career is probably going to be a librarian.

"Uh, hi, can I help you?" Cathy asked politely and shyly. Syaoran was about to say he was just walking by, but then he remembered that Cathy was also on his list. He smirked mentally. Cathy would be easy to deal with, since she doesn't have all those karate swings that Ivy possesses.

"Yeah, I was just wondering what book you're reading. It looks interesting." Syaoran smiled.

"Oh, yea, it's Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. It's quite interesting." Cathy smiled. (AN: I loved that book!! It was awesome!!!)

"Oh, so you like fantasy?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh yes, it's my favourite. You see, my best friend, Naoko got me into the series of Harry Potter. Do you read them too?" Cathy asked. Syaoran, of course, doesn't read the series. He had made it up to the second book, but there's no way he was going to tell her that.

"Um, yea, it's quite...creative. The author really knows how to write." He said, trying to say that'd impress her.

"Oh yes, I agree! How did you feel when Cedric Driggory died?" Cathy asked. Syaoran frowned a little. 

__

When **who** died? When did someone die?

"Oh, um...I...uh...thought that he...deserved it." He said, hoping that he got the right idea. Cathy gasped.

"How could you say that! He was a nice person! Imagine how upset Cho was feeling when she found out that Cedric died!" Cathy gasped again. Syaoran looked at her with a confused expression. He had wanted to say,

"Girl, it's not my fault that you're asking me questions about a book I've never read before!"

"Oh, um, hey, do you want to meet me after school for ice cream?" Syaoran asked. Cathy looked up at him, curious.

"Why would I want to do that? Besides, I want to finish off the fifth Harry Potter book as soon as possible." Cathy replied.

"Well, how about we read together at the ice-cream parlour?" Syaoran tried again. Cathy seems to brighten up at the thought of this.

"Sure, that'll be excellent! So I'll meet you at the ice-cream parlour after school then?"

"That'll be perfect. Well, I got to go now, Cathy. I'll see you around." Syaoran threw her one last charming smile before packing up and walked out of the library.

****

Later

Syaoran smiled to himself as he settled himself in class. He was quite proud of himself when his mind drifted back to this morning in the library.

"Why are you smiling like some sort of idiot after you've had a fight with your best friend?" A voice smirked next to him. Syaoran's head snapped up.

"Oh, hi, Eriol. I have my reasons to smile. And don't remind me about my fight with Sakura." Syaoran grumbled.

"Let me guess, you didn't walk to school with her this morning did you?" Eriol asked.

"No," was all Syaoran answered.

"Well, it is sort of your fault. You're the one who ditched her for Ivy." Eriol commented.

"I know, and now I'm feeling guilty too. Must you rub it in every time I make a mistake?" Syaoran scowled.

"Why don't you apologize to Sakura?" Eriol suggested.

"What? I'm not going to apologize to her!" Syaoran looked up at Eriol as if he's crazy.

"What's the matter? You can't let go of your pride for one time to get your best friend back?"

"Oh all right! I'll go apologize to Sakura!" Syaoran glared.

****

After class

Syaoran walked pass the math class and stood outside, waiting for Sakura. He finally saw her walking out of the room.

"Hey, Sakura!" He called. She looked up, but when she saw him, she looked away and ignored him. Syaoran frowned and ran to catch up with her.

"Sakura!" He grabbed her by the arm.

"What do you want?" She snapped. Syaoran winced. Obviously she still haven't forgotten about their argument.

"I...I want to apologize...for yelling and losing my temper last night." He said. "I know it's my fault and you have every right to hate me if you want. But I just want you to know that I'm sorry."

Sakura stared at him in surprised. Syaoran Li apologizing? Wow, this never happened before.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I'm sorry," Syaoran replied. He looked at her and Sakura can see the hurt in his eyes clearly.

"I..." She started to say.

"I really miss you not being my best friend, Sakura, even if it's only one day. I've known you for so long, and actually, to tell the truth...I don't know how I would ever get another friend who is as caring and understanding as you. And we've been best friends for 15 years. You're not going to let an argument ruin that, right?" Syaoran looked up at her. He had meant every word he said. He was truly sorry. He couldn't lose his best friend, he just couldn't. Sakura meant a lot to him.

"Well...okay, I forgive you." She replied softly. Syaoran's amber eyes lit up.

"Sakura, you're the best!" He gave her a warm hug. "Why don't you come over tonight for dinner?"

"You mean it?" Sakura asked.

"Of course I do. Nothing too good for you," he smiled. Sakura smiled back.

"Okay, Syaoran, I'll be over tonight at 7:30."

"Perfect!" Syaoran smiled. Ah, it feels good to know that Sakura is his best friend again.

****

After school

Syaoran sat motionlessly at the stool inside the ice-cream parlour, staring at a page filled with tiny words.

"Done?" Cathy's chirpy voice asked. He merely nodded. She flipped the page. He sighed. They've been reading for two hours! And there's still a huge section to go before "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" is going to be over. The one thing Syaoran was grateful for was that the sixth book hasn't come out yet.

"Uh, listen Cathy; I have to go now. It's been fun reading with you." Syaoran lied, smiling at her. Cathy flushed a cute shade of pink.

"Thanks for your time, Syaoran. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you. The book seems more interesting when I'm reading it with you." Syaoran couldn't help adding. He noticed Cathy flushed a deeper colour before he walked out the door.

He was planning to go home and tell the cook that they're expecting a guest for dinner tonight, when he ran into Ivy. Oh good, he hasn't spoken to her all day!

"Hey, Ivy. Where you going?" 

"Home," was her short reply.

"Can I walk you home?" He asked hopefully.

"You're not walking me home; you're **following** me home." Ivy said, her tone emotionless as always.

"Well, I promise that I won't kiss you again." Syaoran smirked. Ivy chooses to ignore that comment. So the two continued to walk and soon they reached the cozy brick house.

"I'm already home now. What do you want to do next? Follow me inside?" Ivy asked sarcastically.

"That would be nice...if you let me, I mean." Syaoran added in, noticing that glare that Ivy was giving him.

"Maybe you can come in some other time..." he heard her said softly. "...But not today. Bye."

Syaoran stared at her as she opened the door with her keys and shut it with a BAM!

****

Later that evening

"It's been a long time since you came over for dinner, Sakura." Ziao said. His brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes were almost identical as Syaoran's.

"It's nice to have you over." Yelan smiled.

"It's a pleasure to be over." Sakura smiled sweetly. Syaoran noticed that she knows how to make his parents happy. _That's Sakura for you, she always knows how to make everyone happy,_ he thought as he chewed his rice.

After dinner, the two friends hung out in the games room and soon it was time for Sakura to go home. Syaoran volunteered to walk her home, since it was dark.

"Thanks again for having me over for dinner." Sakura smiled at her friend.

"It was no problem, really. I'm just glad you forgave me." Syaoran grinned. The two walked up the Kinomoto's porch.

"I never expected you to say you're sorry. I always thought that your pride was the most important thing to you." Sakura admitted with a giggle.

"Well, now you know that you're more important to me." Syaoran said softly, but a trace of seriousness was detected.

"You're important to me too, Syaoran-kun." Sakura said. Syaoran smiled at her gently.

"It's good to know Sakura." He wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug. "Well, I got to get going now. I don't want your brother to open the door and pulverize me. Bye." And with one last smile and wave, he was walking down the block.

Syaoran was thinking to himself as he walks. Would Sakura hate him forever if he broke her heart in the process of the bet? Was she even going to even fall for his sweet, romantic, yet false, actions? Is he really willing to sacrifice their 15 years long friendship over a silly bet? Would she ever going to call him "Syaoran-kun" again if she knew that he made a bet on her?

Syaoran frowned deeply as he went inside the mansion. So many questions was floating around inside his head...yet so little answers...

****

Sugar Pink: Okay, and that concludes the sixth chapter! I couldn't help adding a little Harry Potter stuff in there. Yes, I thought it was sad when Cedric died too ^^ too bad Syaoran didn't read the book! Hehe...well, REVIEW!!! Sorry if this chapter is not as long as the other one, but can you please review anyway? pppplllllllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssseeeeeeee???????

REVIEW!!!!!! Please????????????????????????? I want to know what you guys think, and I'll gladly accept any suggestions!


	7. What Do You Get When You Cross a Bookwor...

****

Sugar Pink: Hi, I'm here to deliver the 7th chapter, hot off the oven! Ha-ha-ha! Anyway, I hope you people review this story! And don't worry, I won't spoil HP and the Order of the Phoenix for anyone ^^. But it's an awesome book, I'll say that much. I only included some minor info on the 4th book last chapter, so nobody minded that, correct? Ha-ha-ha. Please R&R!!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I only own my own characters.

****

The Bet I Bet You Wish You Never Have Made

Chapter 7: What Do You Get When You Cross a Bookworm and a Flirt? Trouble!

Syaoran walked out of the library with a **huge** sigh. Spending time with Cathy is boring and he doesn't think he can take it anymore. Cathy had her nose buried in that Harry Potter book still, hardly noticing him, and Syaoran Li sure isn't going to be ignored over a book!

__

Maybe I should be straightforward and ask her if she wanted to go out with me. It would save the time, and after all, out of the 4 girls, Cathy seems to be the nicest one--second only to Sakura, of course, he thought.

"Syaoran, wait!" A female voice called. Syaoran turned around to see Cathy jogging up to catch up with him. She was holding something in her hands--his cell phone.

"You left this in the library." Cathy smiled, handing his possession back to him.

"Thanks...Cathy, would you like to go out with me?" Syaoran asked, following his idea. Cathy looked up at him with a tint of blush over her cheeks.

"You're asking **me** to go out with **you**? Are you sure?" She asked tentatively.

"Sure I'm sure. Why?"

"I don't know...it's just that I never thought someone with such a popular reputation would ever go out with someone who's as quiet as me." Cathy said.

"Well, I do. I think that we...uh...have a lot in common. We both like...um...reading!" Syaoran lied. _Well, it isn't a complete lie...I do like reading...comic books that is,_ he thought silently to himself.

"Well, I guess I can go out with you...if you really want to." Cathy answered shyly.

"Of course I want to. I'll pick you up for our first date tomorrow after school, okay?"

"Okay...I got to go now; class is about to start. Bye, Syaoran." Cathy said, still in that shy tone of voice. Syaoran waved back with a smile and continued his way to his locker, stuffing his cell phone in his pocket. This bet is going smoothly, he's already had a date with one of the girls! Next target: April Orimoto, the 10th grade Flirt!

****

After school

"Hey, Li, I need to talk to you." An icy female voice said. Syaoran didn't have to turn around to know that it's Ivy.

"Hi, Ivy." Syaoran replied. "What can I do for you?"

"My mom wants to talk to you." Ivy said.

"Why?"

"How should I know? Now shut up with the questions and follow me." She snapped. Syaoran shrugged and followed her out the school and to a dark blue car. Mrs. Parks was inside, waiting.

"Oh, Ivy, I see you managed to get Syaoran here." Mrs. Parks chirped. Syaoran noticed that Mrs. Park was sitting in the passenger seat, and sitting in the driver's seat was a man that Syaoran never saw before.

"It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Parks." Syaoran smiled, keeping an eye on the mysterious man.

Mrs. Parks seems to notice this and said "Oh that's my husband, Ivy's father, Mr. Parks."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Parks." Syaoran greeted politely. However, Mr. Parks respond surprised him.

"Are you trying to get close to my daughter, boy?" Mr. Parks asked roughly.

"Um, well, Ivy is a classmate and friend, and she's really pretty and smart--"

"Cut the small talk! Don't you even think about getting near my girl, or I'll have her older brother, my son, pound you!" Mr. Parks shouted. Ivy slides into the back seat and the car zoomed off into the distance.

__

I wonder if Ivy's older brother is anything like Touya, Syaoran shook his head in frustration and walked on home.

****

Meanwhile

"Well, he seems like a nice boy. He wasn't scared of me, and he sure complimented you a lot." Mr. Parks grinned, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Dad!" Ivy protested. However, there's a slight pink tone on her cheeks.

"Your father is right, dear. Syaoran seems like a nice boy. Why don't you give him a chance? I heard that there's a nice restaurant downtown..." Mrs. Parks trailed off.

"Mother, he's only a classmate! **Classmate**, and that's not even a friend." Ivy reasoned.

"Well, I could always do a little match making--"

"Don't you even **dare**!" Ivy yelled, cutting her mother off. Mrs. Parks let out a sigh. Ah, young love...

****

Later that evening

Syaoran thought that getting April Orimoto to go out with him is just a piece of cake. She is the Flirt after all, and she went out with lots of boys before. But maybe he should play it safe. He sat up and grabbed a piece of paper and pencil and started to make a list.

****

Operation Winning Bet

Target #1: Ivy Parks

Please her parents more

Give more romantic gifts to chip the ice

Hopes for a science test so she'll tutor me again

Get Sakura to tutor me in Japanese so I can tutor Ivy in Japanese

Target #2: Cathy Johnson

Catch up and read all the HP series, up to the 4th book so I know what she was talking about.

Read more fantasy novels, like Lord of the Rings

Visit library

Read more poems and visits museums more

Target #3: April Orimoto

One word: Flirt

Act more popular and cool when she's around

Target #4: Sakura Kinomoto

At this point, Syaoran paused. Sakura...what would make Sakura fall for him? He started to write

****

Target #4: Sakura Kinomoto

Get her gifts for no reasons

Act mysterious

Be straightforward and ask her out

Syaoran sat back and admire his handy work. Tomorrow...he'll put the plan in action! But then again, why wait until then? Maybe he should start tonight on Cathy's case and start reading those Harry Potter books...

****

Next day

Syaoran let out a huge yawn as he opened his locker. He felt a tap on his shoulder and when he turned around, he saw Cathy.

"Hi, Syaoran! Guess what I heard? There's a Harry Potter discussion group in the library today! Do you wanna go?" Cathy said excitedly.

"Uh...I'm sorry, but there's soccer practice today." Syaoran said.

"Oh...okay then, maybe another time." Cathy said. She looked at her watch. "I got to go now; I have to return this book to the library before class starts. See you."

Syaoran waved and then let out another huge yawn. He had stayed up late night and managed to rummage through the 3rd book and half way up to the 4th book. His yawn quickly went away as he noticed a redhead with aqua eyes. April Orimoto.

"Hey, April, how are you?" Syaoran asked, leaning against the lockers. A playful smirk was on his face.

"Syaoran Li right? The captain of the soccer team?" April gave him a smile before tugging on her combination lock, setting its grasp of her locker free.

"You got that right. Look, I'll be straightforward with you. I have practice today after school. Care to come watch and go out afterwards?" Syaoran flashed her one of those irresistible sweet smiles of his.

"Sure, I've got the time anyway." April gave him an amused smile that said "let see what you're up to now."

Syaoran lazily twirled a strand of her silky red hair between his fingers. "Perfect, see you then."

****

Lunch

"Wow, Tomoyo-chan! Would you look at that beautiful necklace!" Sakura gasped, jabbing her index finger at a page of a girls' magazine.

"It is pretty." Tomoyo bend over, looking over her friend's shoulder. 

Sakura was pointing at a necklace with a silver star pendant and each corner of the star was tipped with gold. In the middle of the star was a single small emerald. (AN: Sorry if that description wasn't very well ^^. But I got the picture in my head, so try your best to imagine it.)

"It's expensive too! Look at the price, $340, tax not included!" Meiling said, reading the magazine over Sakura's shoulder as well.

"What are you three up to now? Reading the latest news on that new celebrity?" Syaoran laughed as he plopped down across from Sakura. Eriol and Rei sat beside their girlfriends.

"Sakura-chan was just looking at this." Tomoyo tore the magazine away from Sakura's grasp and handed over to Syaoran.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Sakura whined. Syaoran took the magazine from the violet haired girl. He looked at it.

"What's so interesting about shaving lotion?" He asked, confused.

"What? The girls are interested in shaving now?" Rei laughed, reading it also. Eriol looked too.

"Really, I understand that you girls are nosy and curious, but getting excited over shaving lotion?" Eriol chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Meiling snatched it back. She frowned. "It's on page 24, not page 25, you idiots!" She tossed the magazine back to the boys and Rei caught it with one hand.

"Oh, you're talking about the necklace!" Syaoran said, getting it.

"Yes, the star pendant one with the emerald in the middle. Not the shaving lotion ad on the next page." Tomoyo rolled her eyes. Sakura giggled.

"Sakura was just admiring it." Meiling informed.

"The shaving lotion?" Rei piped up. Meiling threw a napkin at her boyfriend with a light glare.

"I was just kidding!" Rei laughed.

"It costs too much, or else I'd really save up for it." Sakura sigh, drinking her milk.

__

Hmm...one of the tricks on my list is to give Sakura gifts. And she does seem to be liking the necklace a lot... 

Syaoran let out a small smirk as an idea began to form in his head...

****

After school

Syaoran scored another goal and his team mates cheered.

"Good job, Li! We'll be able to win our next game against South Hill Side next month!" The coach said.

"Okay, you can all go change now." The coach said. walking away with his clipboard. Syaoran turned his head and saw April sitting on the benchers, watching. He gave her a wink and she blew him a kiss in return.

__

That girl really **is** a flirt, Syaoran thought, going into the boys' changing room.

"You were great!" April complimented as Syaoran walked out, all freshened up.

"Thanks...now, ready to go?" He asked, putting on his best smile.

"Yeah, but first, I have to make a stop at the library. I'm returning my little sister's picture books." April said.

"No problem. I could spend the whole day there with you, if it's what you want." Syaoran winked.

****

At the library

"Oh, I almost forgot! I promised my sister I'll help her borrow out a book. Can you wait five more minutes. I have to go look for it on the shelves." April said.

"Of course, anything for you."

The two of them wandered into the back of the library, and soon they could hear voices.

"Who's talking back there?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh, it's just the library's monthly book discussion group. This week they're talking about Harry Potter." April answered, looking at the books on the shelves.

Syaoran nodded absentmindedly. Where did he hear about this discussion group again? Oh hey, Cathy told him about it today! Which means...she's probably here! His amber eyes widen at the thought.

"Um...I'll be right back, April." Syaoran said to the redhead before making his way further back. He was right, Cath was there, sitting cross-legged listening.

Suddenly, the person who's in charge of the group, a woman in her 30's, looked up and saw Syaoran.

"Hello there, young man. Care to join us? We're just talking about Harry Potter, a book desired by many children. Come sit down." She smiled warmly.

The whole group, as well as Cathy, turned their heads to see who the instructress was talking to.

"Syaoran! You made it after all!" Cathy beamed with happiness, while Syaoran gulped.

****

Sugar Pink: AND THAT'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW! If you review more, I'll update sooner! I wanted to make it pass 100 reviews after this chapter, please? Since it's already has 90 reviews. Review! R/R!! Thank you! I always wanted to hear what you people have to say and I'll take any advice!


	8. A Gift for Me, or a Gift for You?

****

Sugar Pink: I FINALLY MADE IT PASSED 100 REVIEWS!!!! Thank you so much, you people are the best!! I thought that I wouldn't be able to even make it since this is my first story and all...THANK YOU!!!!

Oh, and I'll be updating **Gossip News is Good News** if it gets more reviews...I think I'll remove that story by the end of this week and post up a new one instead since **Gossip News is Good News** isn't doing to well...

****

The Bet I Bet You Wish You Never Have Made

Chapter 8: A Gift for Me, or a Gift for You?

Syaoran gulped as he saw Cathy's smiling face. He turned around and noticed that April was still rummaging around a few shelves back. Syaoran took a step forward and plopped down next to Cathy.

"Uh, listen, I can't stay long...I have to go soon--" Syaoran whispered. Unfortunately the instructress heard him.

"Oh, you don't have to be shy, young man. Do sit down, we're just on the part when Harry--"

"I don't care!" Syaoran snapped. The instructress looked startled. Syaoran turned back to Cathy.

"Listen, I have to go. I just dropped by to...uh..." he paused to think of a good excuse. "I just dropped by to see if your meeting is done. I can see that it's not, so bye!" Syaoran tried to make a dash for it, but Cathy's voice stopped him.

"I can go with you now, if that's what you want."

"No!" Syaoran said. "I mean no! It's okay. You just...stay here until your meeting is over okay? See you tomorrow!" And with that, he dashed behind the shelves, leaving a **very** confused Cathy staring after him.

"**There** you are!" April snapped. She was beginning to make her way towards the discussion meeting group. Syaoran was huffing and puffing.

"I was just wandering around. Yeah, that's it...just wandering around. Got your little sister's books? Great, now let's get out of here!" He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the sign out desk in the front.

"What was that all about? You seem so eager to get out of there." April frowned as they strolled out of the library.

"Oh, I just wanted some air. So, where do you wanna go now?" Syaoran quickly changed the topic.

April flipped her silky red hair over her shoulders. "Why don't you tell me a little about yourself? There's a lot about you I wanna know." She smiled sweetly at him. It kind of reminds Syaoran of Eriol's evilly innocent smiles.

  
"L-like what?" He stuttered.

"Like what happened between you and your last ex-girlfriend." April said seriously. Syaoran looked at her, surprised. Whoa, this girl sure knows how to ask questions! To tell the truth, he can't even remember who his last ex-girlfriend was...

"She cheated on me!" He blurted out.

__

Now why did I say that? Of all the things I could have said, I just **have** to say that!

April looked startled. "She cheated on you?" She echoed. "Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe she saw someone that she likes better. I mean, you're always breaking up with guys." Syaoran pointed out. 

Then he mentally slapped himself. What if she takes it as an insult instead of a comment?

"Hmm...Yes, I guess that's true. But why your ex would ever cheat on you, I'd never know. You're such a sweet guy, you know that, Syaoran." April said.

"You think so?" He asked, turning pink for some reason. Maybe he's been out in the sun too long...

"Of course I do. What, you don't think I'll be going out with you now if you're a jerk, do you?"

"No, of course not." Syaoran said. This girl sure knows how to talk! Maybe April Orimoto isn't so easy after all. He shouldn't underestimate his targets.

"So, where do you wanna go now?" April asked. Syaoran was about to answer, but then a jingling music stopped him. He looked up to see a white ice-cream truck.

"Ice cream?" He asked, with one of those sweet smiles of his.

"Sure." 

"Okay, hang on." Syaoran was about to make his way towards the truck when suddenly, he felt a hand grab his arm. April.

"Don't waste your money." She smiled as she walked pass him to the truck.

"It's okay, I can--" Syaoran paused as he noticed what she was doing. She's flirting with the ice-cream guy, who looked about 17 years old, two years older than them.

__

Gee, isn't it nice to have a girlfriend that can get you free ice cream? He thought sarcastically. Seconds later, she came back, holding a fudge bar and a fruit juice bar.

"Here," she smiled brightly, handing the chocolate treat to him.

"Thanks." Syaoran grunted. He wasn't very fond of the idea that the girl he was going out with was flirting with another guy. It kinds of ruin his reputation as the most wanted guy in school.

"You really didn't have to do that, you know." He commented, savouring the sweet taste of his frozen dessert.

"I know, but I want to. You got to admit, that guy was cute." April giggled.

"I don't know. I'm a guy myself, and I like to notice girls more." Syaoran grumbled. April giggled.

"Aw, what's the matter? Jealous?" She asked. Syaoran looked at her; she had a smirk on her face.

"Yes," he replied with a childish stubbornness.

"Poor little Syaoran...I'll make it up to you." April giggled again. Syaoran was about to ask her how, but before he could say anything, April had lean close and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

He stared at her, his amber eyes wide. She giggled again at his reaction. Syaoran felt his cheeks heat up, before gaining back his voice.

"Um...well, I guess that's a way to make it up to me." He gave her a smirk. April simply smiled at him.

****

Later that evening

"Mom, can I have $400?" Syaoran asked, bouncing off the last step of stairs. Yelan looked at her son in shock.

"Why do you need so much money, Xiao Lang?"

"Well, you see I need to buy this...thing...and it cost $340 tax not included yet. So I think $400 should cover it." Syaoran said, not really answering his mom's question.

"What are you buying? Are you doing drugs, son?" Ziao asked, his chestnut bangs falling over his eyes.

"Of course **not**! I need it to buy a present for Sakura!" Syaoran replied. He was shocked with what his own father had suspected him to do with the money.

"What kind of present do you have in mind?" Yelan wanted to know.

"A necklace in jewellery shop. Please, mom! You can cut it off from my allowance!" Syaoran pleaded.

"Oh, all right, if it's a gift for Sakura-chan." Yelan sighed.

"**Yes**! You're the best, mother!" Syaoran exclaimed.

****

Next day at school

"So, Sakura, still looking at the necklace?" Syaoran asked. It was currently lunch and Sakura was still gazing at a certain page in that magazine.

"I can't help it, Syaoran-kun! It's so, as Tomoyo-chan would say, kawaii!" Sakura squealed. Then she let out a sigh. "But I'd never be able to afford it. Oh well, better not do anymore wishful thinking." 

Sakura tossed the magazine aside and got on with her lunch, not noticing the little smirk that her best friend had on his face...

"So, how's the bet going?" Rei asked. The boys were walking back to class before the second bell rings.

"It's going just smoothly." Syaoran replied with confidence.

"Are you sure? You know, you can back out anytime if you want." Eriol said.

"I'd never back out on a bet! Just wait, I'll have all four of them falling in love with me. Oh, correction, they probably **are** in love with me by now." Syaoran smirked smugly.

"Still the same egotistic Li I know." Rei grinned.

"What can I say? Some things never change." Eriol teased.

****

After school

Syaoran opened the door to the jewellery shop and a bell tinkled as he did so, a sign that a customer was coming in.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" A woman around his mother's age asked Syaoran.

"Uh, I was wondering if you guys have this?" Syaoran asked, holding up Sakura's magazine to the lady.

The lady peered at the page and frowned. Syaoran noticed this.

"What? Don't tell me you don't have it!" He asked in a panicky voice.

"I'm afraid we don't. This is a jewellery store, young man. We don't carry shaving lotion." The lady frowned.

Syaoran sweat dropped.

"It's not the shaving lotion, miss. I'm talking about that star pendant necklace on the next page." Syaoran explained sheepishly.

"Oh yes, sorry. Yes, yes, I do believe we have that. Come over here." Syaoran followed her to a counter where he saw tons of jewels glittering in the light. Rubies, diamonds, gold, sapphires, emeralds, amethysts...etc.

"Yes, that's the one!" Syaoran pointed to the star shape pendant necklace with a small emerald in the middle of it.

"Ah yes, that's a beauty, isn't it? That'll be $365 please. Would you pay in cash or card?" The lady asked. (AN: I think that's how much it should be after tax included...)

"Cash," he replied, getting out his wallet. "Could you gift wrap it in pink?"

"Of course, we'll even do that for free!"

****

Later

"Perfect...the perfect present for Sakura-chan." Syaoran smiled. He took out his cell and dialled Sakura's phone number.

"Hello, Sakura, could you please meet me at my house in an hour? Oh, it's nothing really; I just have a surprise for you. Okay? Great see you then!" Syaoran hung up and immediately made his way home.

__

Won't Sakura-chan be surprised now...that bet is an easy sure win! Syaoran thought as he ran home. Little did he know that a pair of blue eyes was watching him. Ivy.

__ ****

Meanwhile

__

Isn't that Syaoran? Ivy thought. She's coming home late because she had to stay after school for a little Japanese tutoring. On her way home, she saw Syaoran Li, running. In his hands were a little pink box.

__

I wonder who that gift is for, Ivy thought. Then she remembered. It's February 9th today. Her birthday, on February 11th, is coming up.

__

Hey, maybe that's for me! I wonder how he knows my birthday though...maybe he got it out of mom. Wow, no boy has ever given me a birthday gift before...I wonder what kind of sweet talk he'll deliver along with the gift...

****

Back with Syaoran

__

Almost home...just a couple more blocks! Syaoran continue to dash home, not noticing that he had just passed Ivy. Three minutes after he was out of Ivy's site, he ran pass the library, the short cut route back to the Li's mansion. Too bad he didn't see that another pair of eyes were watching him as he ran...

****

Meanwhile

"Ah, that was the best Harry Potter book I've ever--hey, is that Syaoran?" Cathy asked to herself. She had just finished reading her Harry Potter book and returned it to the library. On her way out, she saw Syaoran Li, running and holding a small pink wrapped box in his hands.

__

Is that for his mother? I don't think so. He looks awfully excited. Maybe he's going to give it to someone special on a special occasion...

Just then, a light bulb flashed in her head. Today was February 9th...five days away from February 14th, Valentine's Day! So the present is for her!

__

He's so sweet...I'd never expect him to get me something for Valentine's Day...I better not mention anything about it before Valentine's Day...I'm sure he'd want to surprise me!

****

Back with Syaoran

Syaoran continue to run, passing the library and passing Cathy. He continues to jog, deciding to cut through the park. There, another pair of eyes was watching him...

****

Meanwhile

April sat at the park, currently babysitting her little sister.

"Oh, look! A strange person is running with a box!" April's little sister giggled. April got worried. She doesn't want her little sister to get involve with strangers...

April bend downs and picked up her sister, then noticing Syaoran Li, cutting through the park. And as her sister had said, Syaoran **was** carrying a pink box!

__

Judging from my years long experience with boys, I'd say that box contains something really important...I wonder who's it for? I bet it's probably for some girl he just had a date with and wanna leave a good impression--

April froze. Didn't she just have a date with him yesterday? Hmm...Yea, that's it! He did seem kind of annoyed that she was flirting with the ice-cream guy. Maybe that's why he's trying to win her heart over with a romantic gift!

__

What a sweet gesture for a guy...I wonder how he'll give it to me...

Syaoran plopped down on his bed. He made it home, with 15 minutes to spare before the hour is up! Yep, Sakura should be arriving soon. He can't wait!

****

Meanwhile

All three girls, Ivy, Cathy, and April all have different thoughts about Syaoran and his gift. 

But one thing's for sure: they all think Syaoran Li is a sweet guy who had bought a gift especially for them...

****

Sugar Pink: As I was saying, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! I'll update more if i get more reviews! I'm so glad that this story has reached 100+, but I'd be even more happy if it gets more!

Anyway, I'll probably be taking off "Gossip News is Good News" because of the low number of reviews that story is getting. I'll probably upload a new story in its place though. Okay, remember, R/R! 


	9. Disappointment Lead to Suspicions

****

Sugar Pink: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU PEOPLE ARE THE BEST!! Okay, as I've said, this will be a S+S story! . . . I think so anyway. Lol. Anyway, I hope that you guys don't hate all the other girls (Ivy, April, and Cathy) because they're just victims of Syaoran's bet, and they're suffering as badly as Sakura-chan here.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, so don't sue!

****

The Bet I Bet You Wish You Never Have Made

Chapter 9: Disappointment Leads to Suspicions

Sakura strolled along in the cool fresh air. _I wonder what Syaoran-kun called me over for? He sounded awfully excited over the phone._

She reached the Li's mansion and pressed the intercom.

"Hi, this is Sakura Kino--"

"Oh yes, Miss Kinomoto. Master Li Junior is expecting you. Please, come in." the voice on the other line of the intercom replied. The gates swung open automatically.

"Hi Sakura-chan, you're late." Syaoran smirked at her. The front door is already open, waiting for her to enter.

"No, I wasn't!" Sakura protested.

"Yes, you were. You were late by 10 minutes." Syaoran's widen the door for Sakura to enter.

"Why do you always have to be so perfect?" Sakura pouted. "And why did you call me here?"

"Remember this?" Syaoran asked, tossing Sakura something. Sakura caught it and realized that it was the magazine that advertises the necklace that she loved so much.

"Yes, what about it?" Sakura asked, puzzled.

"Well, I got you something." Syaoran smiled, pulling out a pink wrapped box from behind him.

"What is it?" Sakura wanted to know. She peered at the box, as if it'll suddenly speak up and reveal what is inside.

"Open it." Syaoran told her. He held the box out in front of Sakura, who took it carefully into her hands. Sakura was still looking at the box, throwing Syaoran a puzzled gaze.

"Open it!" Syaoran repeated. Shrugging, Sakura carefully peel the pink paper, revealing a peach coloured velvet box underneath, the kind that holds jewellery.

"What is it?" She asked again.

"Open it and see." Syaoran rolled his eyes. "You are **so** slow."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and flipped open the box, revealing the star pendant necklace with the emerald in the middle, shimmering in the light.

"Syaoran!" Sakura gasped, looking at the expensive jewellery.

"It's that same necklace you admired." Syaoran informed her. Sakura froze on the spot. Syaoran bought this expensive gift for **her**?

"What? Why?" Sakura stuttered, searching for the right words.

"Well, you seem to like it very much, so I thought I'd buy it for you." Syaoran told her.

"I-I can't accept this. I-it's too expensive! Take it back." Sakura closed the box and shoved it back into Syaoran's hands.

"But I thought you like this necklace?" Syaoran frowned.

"I do, but it's too expensive! I can't let you waste that much money on me!" Sakura told him.

"But you've accepted gifts from me before."

"Yeah, but those weren't over $300 presents!" Sakura pointed out.

"Sakura, it's okay. If I buy it for you, then obviously I want you to have it."

"Why did you buy it for me?" She wanted to know.

"Because," Syaoran's eyes wandered to the calendar in the room, it was the month February. The picture of the month on that calendar was pink and red hearts with fluffy angel wings.

"I bought it for you because it's Valentine's Day!" He blurted out.

"What?" Sakura looked startled.

"Valentine's Day! Can't I even buy a gift for my best friend on a holiday?" Syaoran complained.

"But it's too expensive and--"

"No more buts! If you think it's too expensive, then maybe you can find a way to make it up to me somehow. Here, put it on." Syaoran insisted, taking the necklace from the box. He open the clasp and clasped it back together behind Sakura's neck, putting it on for her.

Sakura gently fingered the pendant, which was shimmering under the light, and the emerald was shining a bright, vivid green.

"Wow . . ."

"Do you like it?" Syaoran asked her. But he knew what the answer was going to be. He can see it in her eyes.

The next thing he knew, he felt a huge weight fell upon him. It was Sakura.

"Thank you Syaoran-kun!!" Sakura gave him a big, warm hug.

"Y-you're welcome, S-Sakura!" Syaoran stuttered. He felt his cheeks grow warm. Sakura let go.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise!" She promised him, with a huge smile.

"I'm sure you'll think of something. But you know, you really don't have to make it up to me--"

"Sakura, there's someone on the phone for you." Yelan said, coming in, and interrupting the conversation. "He said his name is Touya."

"Oh right! Onii-san said that if I don't get home by one hour, he'd call the police!" Sakura giggled, remembering her brother's words.

"So you have to go now?" Syaoran asked. He was hoping that she'll stay longer . . .

"Yes, bye, Syaoran-kun, Mrs. Li. Thanks again, Syaoran. I'll see you in school tomorrow." Sakura gave him a sweet smile before leaving.

****

Next day at school

Syaoran smiled to himself before closing his locker. So far, the plan was going smoothly. It was only a matter of time before he wins the bet!

"Hi, Syaoran!" A voice chirped. Syaoran turned around; it was Cathy.

"Oh hi, Cathy. What's new?" Syaoran asked.

"Do you know what day it is today?"

"Yeah . . . February 10th . . . why?"

"So, isn't Valentine's Day four more days from today?" Cathy asked, trying to hint about the gift.

"So, what's your point?"

"What do you mean what's my point?!" Cathy exclaimed. He was the one who bought a present for her!

"Well, I mean it's only Valentine's Day. It's not a major holiday like Christmas or anything. And I don't really like to celebrate it. It gets too mushy." Syaoran shuddered from the thought.

Cathy frowned. So he doesn't celebrate Valentine's Day? But then why would he buy her a gift for it? She felt disappointed. Really disappointed.

__

Maybe it isn't for me . . . but then, whom could it be for? Maybe he has another girlfriend and is . . . cheating on me? She let out a gasp at the thought.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked, hearing her gasp.

"Huh? Oh, no, it's nothing! I-I got to get going! Bye!" Cathy said in a rush and left him quickly.

__

No, it's just my imagination . . . Syaoran wouldn't be cheating on me . . . would he?

Cathy was sure acting weird, Syaoran thought as he continues to roam the school before class starts. Suddenly he noticed a blond girl ahead of him in the halls. It was Ivy.

"Hey, Ivy! What's new?" Syaoran called to her.

"Nothing . . . hey, Li? What day is it today?" Ivy asked, also trying to hint something to him.

__

Why is everyone asking that question? Syaoran thought.

"February 10th, why?"

"So tomorrow would be February 11th, right?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah," Syaoran replied.

"So what day would it be tomorrow?" Ivy asked.

"You just said it's going to be February 11th." Syaoran told her back, feeling confused. What's up with girls and dates lately?

"Is that all you can tell me about tomorrow?" Ivy snapped.

"Well no . . ."

"Good!" Ivy said, brightening a bit. Maybe he does know her birthday after all.

"I could also tell you that it's going to be a Friday. But that's all I can say--"

"ARG!!!!!" Ivy exclaimed, leaving him and walking away at top speed alone again. Syaoran stared after her.

__

Just what is up with girls lately?

__

So Li doesn't know my birthday is tomorrow. Then who is that gift for? Perhaps it's for another girl? He wouldn't **dare** cheat on me! But then again . . . he wouldn't date another girl while he's dating me; Syaoran isn't like that . . . is he? Ivy wondered as she continued to walk. _Only time will tell,_ she decided.

One thing that makes April different from all the other girls is that she's straightforward and blunt. She has her own curiosity and doesn't stop until she gets an answer. And that's what she did with Syaoran.

"Hi, Li-kun." April said, tapping him on the shoulder.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Syaoran?" Syaoran smirked.

"What were you doing yesterday?" April asked.

"Thinking of you." He answered right away. Perhaps he answered too quickly.

"Really, how touching." April rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"So, were you looking for me?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes. I was. I wanted to know did you buy anything yesterday? A gift perhaps?"

Syaoran froze. How did **she** know?

"Um . . . yes, yes, I did." He replied shakily.

"Wrapped in pink wrapping paper too?" April questioned.

"Yeah . . ." He answered. _Well at least she isn't asking about dates!_ He thought.

"Who is it for?"

"Who is what for?" He asked her back. Maybe playing innocent will work.

"The gift, silly," April asked. Okay maybe playing innocent won't work. This girl won't give up until she gets her answer . . . 

"My mother!" Syaoran blurted out quickly. Perhaps he answered too quickly . . . again.

"The gift is for your mom?" April raised an eyebrow. She doesn't believe him for half a second.

"Yeah, it's her birthday coming up, so I bought her something. Oh hey, I got to get going now! I'll see you later!" Syaoran replied, dashing off.

__

His mom, eh? If that's the truth, then why is he so jumpy? That guy is up to something . . . something not good. I have to baby sit Jess more often. If it weren't for my dear sister, I never would have even seen Syaoran with a gift yesterday. A little sister sure comes in handy sometimes . . . 

__

I don't get it! He doesn't celebrate Valentine's Day! Then who is the gift for? Or maybe he **does** celebrate Valentine's Day, but was lying to me because he got that gift for another girl? Cathy pondered about her encounter with Syaoran.

__

So if he doesn't know my birthday, then he must be getting that gift for another girl! I mean, he can't be buying one of his guy friends a present--please, whoever heard of wrapping a guy's present in pink? If I ever find that Syaoran Li is cheating on me . . . he'll get it! Ivy thought. Million of questions about the mysterious gift were floating through her head.

__

The gift was for his mother huh? That guy can't even lie properly. Maybe I'd believe him for three seconds if he didn't turn all red when I question him. That gift is definitely for a female, April thought as she continues to walk. She **has** to get to the bottom of this.

The three girls continue to walk on their own, in different parts of their school, in different directions, but each with the same thought: _Syaoran Li is cheating on me . . . I think._

****

Sugar Pink: Okay, that's all for this chapter! Please review, and I'll update the next chapter soon! Remember, R/R!!!!! THANKS!!

Oh and if it's not too much trouble, can you all check out my other stories too? Thank you!


	10. Take a Quiz, Syaoran!

****

Sugar Pink: Hello everyone! As usual, THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!! I'M SO HAPPY!! Please review this chapter too! Thanks!! And here's chapter 10! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I just own my own characters, so don't sue! 

****

The Bet I Bet You Wish You Never Have Made

Chapter 10: Take A Quiz, Syaoran!

"Ivy, honey! Look what I bought at the store today! It's your favourite dish for dinner!" Mrs. Parks started to take out groceries from the grocery bags.

"Okay, Mom," Ivy replied, the troubles with Syaoran were still plaguing her.

"Do you want a cherry ice pop? It's your favourite." Mrs. Parks put the bag next to Ivy on the table and started to fish around for the ice pops. She took out some stuff as she rooted around in the bag.

Ivy noticed that her mother had taken out one of those monthly, girly, gossip magazines.

"Mom! What's with this thing?" Ivy blurted out as she snatched up the magazine. "Don't tell me you actually read this!"

"Oh no, of course not for me."

"Well, I hope you didn't think I'd read it."

Mrs. Parks looked at the magazine. "Oh dear, I think the cashier must have made a mistake while I was paying. I really have no idea where this came from."

"Whatever . . . just throw it out along with the garbage." Ivy said, ignoring it.

****

Later than evening

"Arg, I can't believe the channels are messed up!" Ivy grumbled as she flipped through channels.

"I think the TV Company is having some downtime." Mr. Parks told his daughter.

"During my favourite program too! Oh perfect, I'll be bored the rest of the night." Ivy scowled.

"Why don't you have look at that magazine your mother picked up today at the store?" Mr. Parks suggested.

"Ew, no way, I don't read those." Ivy made a face. The magazine was lying innocently on the coffee table. She looked at the TV. Million of those digital snowflakes were flashing on the screen. Scowling, Ivy picked up the magazine and thumbed through it.

__

This is boring, I wish that stupid TV will come back on--hey . . . what's this?

She paused when she came across a section in the magazine. It was one of those quizzes, like "What Colour Are You?"

This month's quiz was titled: Is He Cheating?

Ivy looked with interest. Maybe this magazine isn't so useless after all . . .

She looked at the first question of the quiz:

****

1) Does your boyfriend act all mysterious and shifty around you? Is he more distant than usual?

a) No, he's always there for our dates and everything and is always calling me.

b) Sometimes these days he more distant, but he's pretty much there when I needed him.

c) Are you kidding? I haven't even seen his shadow for the last three weeks!

Ivy reread the question and decided that she's better off with choice B. She glanced at question 2.

****

2) Does he talk about another girl all the time when he's with you? Does he tend to divert his attention to other passing girls?

a) No, his attention is 100% focused on me. In fact, he talks about me in front of other girls, not the other way around!

b) Well he talks about some of the friends he has who happens to be girls, but I think I get about 78% of his attention.

c) He talks about girls all the time in front of me. Sometimes, I think other people will mistake us for "classmates only."

Ivy thought about it. She had never "really" talk to Syaoran about personal things. But she was pretty sure that the answer is option B. So she choose that. 

**3) Does he act more flirtatious around other girls? Did he have a bad record of cheating in the past?**

a) His reputation as a cheater is HUGE. I heard he cheated over 10 girls' hearts in the last year.

b) I know he's a bit of a flirt and had dated other girls before, but he never CHEATED on them . . . I don't think so anyway.

c) I'm his first girlfriend, so I wouldn't know if he'd be a cheater.

Ivy thought about it again. She was positive she wasn't his first girlfriend. But she was sure that Syaoran never **cheated** on all his previous girlfriends either. He just broke up with them, one after another. Heartbreaking and dumping is different from **cheating**. So it was option B again.

****

4) Do you find your boyfriend hanging around some of his ex-girlfriends more than usual lately?

a) No, we don't talk about his ex-girlfriend(s) much. He doesn't want to and he didn't even notice them in the halls at school.

b) I know that he broke up with her, but they've been talking AS FRIENDS and nothing more. But I can get a little jealous, little old me!

c) He hangs around his ex-girlfriend(s) a lot! And he has more than one ex-girlfriend too! If people didn't hear about the latest gossip in school, they'd think he and his ex-girlfriend is still together!

Okay, she wasn't sure about this question. She has no idea which girl was Syaoran's ex-girlfriends, so maybe he did look at them in the hall, and she wouldn't know. She knows that he talks to girls all the time, but she wasn't sure if he was talking to his ex-girlfriends. She'll have to do a little subtle questioning on him tomorrow at school . . .

****

Meanwhile

Cathy wandered around in the bookstore, clutching a bundle of books she wishes to purchase. The thought of Syaoran and that mysterious gift was still bothering her. Does he really like her in **that** way? Or did she mistake his intentions of wanting to be just friends? But . . . why would he ask her out?

She suddenly found herself at the magazines rack. _Now, what am I doing here?_

"Look, I love this magazine! It has these monthly quizzes and everything! Oh look, this month's quiz is to see if your boyfriend is cheating on you!" Cathy overheard a girl said.

"Are you going to buy it?" The girl's friend asks.

"Please, as if Carver would cheat on me!" The girl replied, putting the magazine back. Cathy walked over to the rack and took a copy of the magazine. She thumbed through it until she came across the quiz page.

She finally came across the quiz page.

**Is your boyfriend cheating on you? Do you think he is? Too shy to come right out and ask him? Then take our quiz first, and see if it helps! Remember all quizzes and tests are just for fun.**

1) Does your boyfriend act all mysterious and shifty around you? Is he more distant than usual?

a) No, he's always there for our dates and everything and is always calling me.

b) Sometimes these days he more distant, but he's pretty much there when I needed him.

c) Are you kidding? I haven't even seen his shadow for the last three weeks!

Cathy thought about it. Syaoran is always talking to her at school and never really been distant. He was acting mysterious about the gift, but not **distant**. She decided to choose A.

****

2) Does he talk about another girl all the time when he's with you? Does he tend to divert his attention to other passing girls?

a) No, his attention is 100% focused on me. In fact, he talks about me in front of other girls, not the other way around!

b) Well he talks about some of the friends he has who happens to be girls, but I think I get about 78% of his attention.

c) He talks about girls all the time in front of me. Sometimes, I think other people will mistake us for "classmates only."

Cathy thought about it again. She remembered Syaoran talked about Sakura Kinomoto, his best friend, sometimes. She knew that he was a big flirt before, but that was just rumours she heard. But . . . he **did** have a bad reputation at school as a heartbreaker. She decided to choose B.

****

3) Does he act more flirtatious around other girls? Did he have a bad record of cheating in the past?

a) His reputation as a cheater is HUGE. I heard he cheated over 10 girls' hearts in the last year.

b) I know he's a bit of a flirt and had dated other girls before, but he never CHEATED on them . . . I don't think so anyway.

c) I'm his first girlfriend, so I wouldn't know if he'd be a cheater.

Hmm . . . Cathy never really knows that much about Syaoran for the last few years of school. She thinks that maybe she'll pick the second option. Yes, option B is the perfect one.

****

4) Do you find your boyfriend hanging around some of his ex-girlfriends more than usual lately?

a) No, we don't talk about his ex-girlfriend(s) much. He doesn't want to and he didn't even notice them in the halls at school.

b) I know that he broke up with her, but they've been talking AS FRIENDS and nothing more. But I can get a little jealous, little old me!

c) He hangs around his ex-girlfriend(s) a lot! And he has more than one ex-girlfriend too! If people didn't hear about the latest gossip in school, they'd think he and his ex-girlfriend is still together!

Hmm . . . sure, they have never talked about his ex-girlfriend before, but she knows he has lots of ex-girlfriends in the past. Would she get jealous if he talks to his ex-girlfriends again? And who is his ex-girlfriends before? 

__

Maybe I'll question him tomorrow. Then I can get my answer!

Then, clutching the magazine along with her books, she headed towards the cashier counter.

****

Meanwhile

April walked through the candy story, with her little sister Jess holding her hand.

"Oh look, there's the comic books!" Jess giggled, pointing at the comics. April sighed as she let her sister drag her over to the magazine rack. She watches as Jess flips through the comic books. Suddenly something caught her eye. Oh! It was the latest issue of her favourite magazine! She quickly snatched a copy and started to read.

She loves these magazines because they have the latest gossips, and horoscopes, and interesting quizzes. She came across the quiz page.

****

Is your boyfriend cheating on you? Do you think he is? Too shy to come right out and ask him? Then take our quiz first, and see if it helps! Remember all quizzes and tests are just for fun.

1) Does your boyfriend act all mysterious and shifty around you? Is he more distant than usual?

a) No, he's always there for our dates and everything and is always calling me.

b) Sometimes these days he more distant, but he's pretty much there when I needed him.

c) Are you kidding? I haven't even seen his shadow for the last three weeks!

__

Hmm . . . this sounds interesting. It might shed some light on Syaoran's mysteriousness. Again, thanks to Jess, April smiled. She started to mentally tick off the options. She decided to go with option B. Next question.

****

2) Does he talk about another girl all the time when he's with you? Does he tend to divert his attention to other passing girls?

a) No, his attention is 100% focused on me. In fact, he talks about me in front of other girls, not the other way around!

b) Well he talks about some of the friends he has who happens to be girls, but I think I get about 78% of his attention.

c) He talks about girls all the time in front of me. Sometimes, I think other people will mistake us for "classmates only."

__

All my other previous boyfriends talks about me in front of their friends all the time. I wonder if Syaoran is doing the same? Well, he never really talked about girls much. I think he mentioned a Sakura Kinomoto once but that's all. I guess I'll go with A, April thought as she took a glance at question number 3.

****

3) Does he act more flirtatious around other girls? Did he have a bad record of cheating in the past?

a) His reputation as a cheater is HUGE. I heard he cheated over 10 girls' hearts in the last year.

b) I know he's a bit of a flirt and had dated other girls before, but he never CHEATED on them . . . I don't think so anyway.

c) I'm his first girlfriend, so I wouldn't know if he'd be a cheater.

April knew that her answers for that question were either A or B. No way it could be C. She knows Syaoran's rep as the school's heartbreaker, but did he actually **cheat** on the girls, or did he just break up with them? There's a big difference. 

__

And besides, if Syaoran **did** cheat on all of his previous girlfriends, wouldn't he have the reputation as the school's biggest cheater instead? But instead, he got the reputation as the school's heartbreaker. I guess I'll pick B. April mentally checked off the answer. Now, let's go on to question 4.

****

4) Do you find your boyfriend hanging around some of his ex-girlfriends more than usual lately?

a) No, we don't talk about his ex-girlfriend(s) much. He doesn't want to and he didn't even notice them in the halls at school.

b) I know that he broke up with her, but they've been talking AS FRIENDS and nothing more. But I can get a little jealous, little old me!

c) He hangs around his ex-girlfriend(s) a lot! And he has more than one ex-girlfriend too! If people didn't hear about the latest gossip in school, they'd think he and his ex-girlfriend is still together!

April thought about it. She and Syaoran never talked much, let alone about his ex-girlfriends. She remembered that he said something about how his ex cheated on him. This isn't working out. She'll have to get some answers from Syaoran. She'll question him tomorrow at school.

"Come on, Jessie. Let's go to the cashier." April said, taking Jess by the hand again and holding the magazine in the other.

****

Meanwhile

"So, Rei, why haven't you call me yesterday?" Meiling asked. The whole gang, Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Rei, were sitting in the Li's mansion's living room, having another one of those friendly gatherings.

"Uh . . . did I promise to?" Rei asked, puzzled. He didn't remember about promising Meiling that he'd call her.

"No, you didn't say you'd call. But why didn't you though? Are you being distant? Are you **cheating** on me?" Meiling asked. Rei looked shocked.

"What? What are you talking about? I'm not cheating on you! Why would I?" He exclaimed.

"You're being distant. It says so on this quiz right here!" Meiling pointed to the quiz in the magazine.

"Give me that!" Rei snatched the magazine from Meiling's grasp. "This is crazy! This quiz isn't even accurate!"

"Oh yeah? Well, do you talk to other girls and flirt with them a lot? And how come we never talked about your ex-girlfriends?" Meiling questioned.

"Meiling! How can we talk about my ex-girlfriends? **You're** my first one!" Rei sighed, sinking into the couch.

"Really?"

"Yes, **really**!" Rei sighed.

"Aw, you're so sweet!" Meiling threw her arms around him, giving him a **huge** hug. Rei laughed and hugged her back.

"You know, you shouldn't believe everything those magazines says." Sakura said.

"But it's fun to try them sometime." Tomoyo said, which made Eriol look nervous. Is she going to try that quiz on him?

"You have no idea how fussy you girls can get sometimes." Rei smirked, which earned him a playful punch on the arm from Meiling.

"Well, Syaoran-kun obviously doesn't mind that part, considering how many girls he has dated before." Sakura grinned.

"You know, Sakura, I have a certain target in mind right now." Syaoran said slyly.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"Someone cute, sweet, and special," Was his reply.

"Who's that?" 

"Oh, I'll let you know . . . when the time is right." Syaoran said mysteriously.

"Don't worry, Sakura, Syaoran is always mysterious." Rei laughed.

"You know, the more girlfriends you have the more of a chance that you'll get fussed with questions from those magazines." Eriol said.

"Yeah, I can't imagine what I'll do if my girlfriend questions me with those stupid quizzes." Syaoran grinned. Little does he know . . . 

****

Sugar Pink: Okay, and that's all for this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! I think it was too boring . . . but please REVIEW ANYWAY! THANKS! I do read your reviews, people, and I like to. Tell me where I need improvements. I accept suggestions too! Okay! THANKS! R/R!!! Until next time!


	11. Who Dumped You?

****

Sugar Pink: Sorry for the late update folks! I've been super busy lately and all, so yeah. Okay, so, a huge thank you to all those who reviewed! You guys are the best! Now, without further a due, let the chapter begin shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS so don't sue!

****

The Bet I Bet You Wish You Never Have Made

Chapter 11: Who Dumped You?

The next day when Syaoran opened his locker, his head is full of ideas. How to get Sakura to fall for him? He already did the whole give-her-a-present thing. There's got to be something else that he could do.

"Good morning, Syaoran," A voice said. "Mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Oh, good morning, April. Uh, sure, by all means, go ahead." Syaoran replied.

"Cool," April said. "Why haven't we talked about your ex's?"

Syaoran stared at her as if she's nuts. "What kind of question is that?"

"The kind you have to answer to. So speak," April demanded, leaning coolly against the locker beside his.

"Well, I've told you before. My ex-girlfriend cheated on me." Syaoran replied.

"So, who was she?" April kept on asking. Syaoran flinched slightly. She wasn't going to let him off easy, was she?

"Well, I don't really wanna talk about it . . ."

"What's the matter? You don't trust me enough? Or is it that you think I'm just a nosy little girl who should just stay out of your way?" April put on her famous "hurt puppy" look.

"No! No, that's not what I meant!" Syaoran replied quickly. He couldn't have April stayed out of his way! That could make him lose the bet!

"Well, then, tell me!"

Syaoran's mind was racing. What should he say? Suddenly, in the corner of his amber eyes, he saw a person coming. It was a person with black hair and blue eyes behind a pair of small glasses. Cathy. Bingo!

"It's her!" Syaoran pointed at Cathy. April looked at Cathy and back at Syaoran with wide eyes.

"You mean Cathy the bookworm cheated on** you**?"

"Yes, it was she." Syaoran said.

"She doesn't look like the type to--"

"Yes, that's what I thought at first. But you can never tell with girls. They always change and . . . stuff. But don't tell anyone okay? I wanna keep this quiet." Syaoran said.

"You're not lying to me, are you?" April raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I do that? You know how I feel about you." Syaoran put on his charming smile. He was about to lean in to kiss her, but then he realize that Cathy was making her way to where they were standing.

"Hey, listen, class is going to start soon and all, so why don't you go back to your locker?" Syaoran said, trying to push her away.

"I still have time." April said, glancing at her black watch.

"But I don't! I still have to finish this assignment before class starts! And how can I work with your cute face around, absorbing all my attention? I would spend the entire time looking at you." Syaoran said. _I **do** have quick thinking!_

"If that line weren't so sweet, I'd think you wanted to get rid of me." April grinned.

"Why would I want to get rid of you? I'll see you later." Syaoran said, pushing her away to the direction of her locker.

April strolled away and Syaoran let out a sigh of relief. Then he saw Cathy.

"What was April Orimoto, the school biggest flirt, doing here?" Cathy asked.

"Oh, she asked for a date with me, but I turned her down, so now she's mad." Syaoran blurted out on the last second.

"Really?" Cathy asked.

"Yeah,"

"Well, that's no surprise. She's always dating new guys. Why did you turn her down?"

"Well, I have you already, don't I?" Syaoran smiled.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you something, Syaoran." Cathy said.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Who were your ex's?"

"What?! What kind of question was that?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, I just wanted to know. I mean, a guy who's that big of a flirt like you are must have dated a lot of different girls, right?" Cathy said.

"I guess so. But my ex-girlfriend cheated on me." Syaoran replied, looking down at the floor. _I might as well use the same lie._

"Really?" Cathy gasped.

"Yeah . . . so I don't really want to talk about it."  
  
"Who cheated on you? I never heard that someone cheated on you." Cathy asked. Part of her was telling her _"Don't believe him! He's lying!"_

But she should give him another chance to explain.

"Well, I didn't think it was necessary to mention it. And if you really wanted to know it was . . . her who cheated on me!" Syaoran pointed a finger to the coming figure. It was . . . Ivy.

"**What?** It was she? But how can it be? Ivy is the ice queen!" Cathy gasped.

"That's what she **wants** us to think! She's really a big flirt behind that icy act. She cheated on me with this guy from another school. I can't believe it either. Try to imagine the shock **I** was in. It's probably ten times the shock you're feeling now. That's another reason I never mentioned it. I didn't think you'd believe me." Syaoran said. 

__

I have fast thinking! Thank you, Mom and Dad, for passing down your thinking genes! Syaoran silently thanked.

"Oh was that what you thought? You worried over nothing! I'll always believe you, no matter what." Cathy gave him the most sincere look he had ever seen in his life. It suddenly made him a bit guilty over the whole bet. Imagine that.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind." Syaoran was about to hug her, when he saw Ivy arriving. _What's the deal with these girls today?_

"Listen, I have an assignment to do before class starts. And I really need to do this alone and--"

"Okay I understand, Syaoran. See you later." Cathy smiled warmly before strolling away.

"I need to talk to you, Li." Ivy approached him, still in that cool attitude.

"What is it? You want to talk about my ex's?" Syaoran guessed.

"How did you know?" Ivy asked, startled.

"Well, I was uh . . . just joking. Were you serious?" Syaoran let out a nervous laugh.

"I'm **very** serious. So you better spill all the information you can give." Ivy said.

"Well, the truth is . . . my ex-girlfriend is . . . Sakura!" Syaoran blurted. _Oh great, why did I have to say that?_

"Kinomoto?!"

"Yes, Sakura. She's my best friend since forever, but we dated and she realized that she found someone better, so we broke it off and now we're friends again." Syaoran said in a rush.

"But why didn't you ever--"

"Why did I never mention it? Because I know you're friends with Sakura and all, and I really like you, and I don't want you to be mad at Sakura or anything. She's a good friend." Syaoran concluded. Ivy stared at him.

"You really thought that?" She asked, awed.

"Well . . . yeah . . ."

"That's really sweet of you, Li." Ivy let out a rare smile.

"Thanks, you're really sweet too. Listen, I still have to do this assignment before the class starts so--"

__

Bbbrrriinnnggg!

The bell rang, letting out a shrill sound.

"Well, that's the bell for class! I guess you better go! I'll see you later!" Syaoran said, nudging Ivy away.

"Okay." Ivy walked silently back to her own locker.

"Syaoran! Am I late?" Sakura asked him in a panic, grabbing onto his arm. Obviously she had just gotten to school.

"No, the first bell just went. I was going to wait for you, but Touya was home and your dad left early for a meeting at the University, so you can probably imagine what happened." Syaoran grinned, getting out his books.

"Yes, I probably can." Sakura giggled.

"Sakura, are you busy today after school?" Syaoran asked, closing his locker.

"No, why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me." Syaoran answered. Maybe she'll say yes to his date.

"Sure, where are we going?" Sakura wanted to know, thinking that they're going to go as friends.

"Oh, anywhere it's okay, as long as it's with you." Syaoran threw her a sweet smile, but it went unnoticed.

"That's really sweet of you to say, Syaoran-kun." Sakura smiled, closing her locker. "I got to get to class, or else the teacher will punish me with a detention and I can't go anywhere with you after school. Catch you later!" Sakura said, dashing off.

****

In class

"Now, I see that most of you here doesn't seem to know each other very well. So, before class starts today, I'll be putting you into groups of threes and you'll tell each other all about yourself. The idea is to understand and make new friends. I hate to teach a class where all my students are strangers to each other." The teacher said.

Everyone sat in their seats silently as the teacher arranged the groups.

"Group one will be Rick, Ginger, and Jo." The teacher said. The three of them gathered together.

"Group two will be Melissa, Charles, and Lindsey." The three of them walked to another corner. Charles tripped over his shoelaces.

"Group three will be May, Jun, and Alyssa." And so the list goes on . . .

"Now, the last group will be Ivy, Cathy, and April." The teacher read.

Cathy looked around. Oh, there's that girl who cheated on Syaoran! She shifted her body sideways to face Ivy, the ice queen, who sits across from her.

"Hi?" She tried. Ivy looked at her, before acknowledging her presence with a simple nod.

__

She doesn't really look like the cheating type. But looks can be deceiving.

"Hey, I'm in the same group as that Cathy, who cheated on Syaoran." April mumbled softly to herself. She sat down in an empty seat.

"Okay, let start. My name is April." April started.

"I'm Cathy."

"Ivy,"

"Okay . . . say something guys. That's what we're supposed to do! Why don't you start?" April poked Cathy with the eraser top of her pencil.

"Well . . . what am I supposed to say?"

"Tell us about something you like." April suggested.

"Well . . . I like my boyfriend." Cathy blushed.

"Oh, you have a boyfriend?" April asked.

"Yes . . . do you?"

"Yeah, he's sweet . . . what about you, Ivy?" April turned to the blond.

"Yeah, I guess I have one too." Ivy grumbled, not really wishing to talk about a certain chestnut haired boy.

__

This conversation is going to be great! All three of them thought. Soon, the three of them were so busy talking with each other that they forgot about the whole "that girl cheated on Syaoran" thing. Even Ivy opened up a bit.

"So, who's your boyfriend, Ivy?" April asked.

"I don't want to mention his name . . ." Ivy stated.

"Yeah, I'm kind of shy too." Cathy flushed.

"Well, it's not fair if the two of you won't tell and I have to." April pouted. "And I was so curious about who are the lucky guys."

"Well, how about we go on a triple date sometime?" Cathy suggested.

"Oh, my gosh, that would be so fun! Yeah, we should! Let's make it this Saturday!" April squealed.

"Sure, that'll be fine . . . what about you, Ivy? Can you make it?" Cathy asked.

"I suppose. I still have to ask my boyfriend though." Ivy sighed.

"Yeah, we all do. But I'm sure he'll be there. He always there when I ask him to be." April stated.

"Yeah, I have to too." Cathy added.

"I suppose my boyfriend would do the same too." Ivy said softly.

"Okay, class! Time's up! I hope you all learn something new about your classmates!" The teacher said.

Little did the teacher know that three certain girls in the class learned more than they're supposed to. Ivy, Cathy, and April went back to their proper seats, each thinking about that certain amber-eyed boy . . .

****

Sugar Pink: Well, I hope that's long enough! I'll try my best to update ASAP, but I have school and such. Please review! I'll find the time to update soon, but REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Press that cute little purple button there and leave a nice comment or a suggestion if you want to! I'm always open to new suggestions! R/R!!!!!!!!!!


	12. The Date

****

Sugar Pink: Oh my, I haven't update this story for a long time now, have I? So here I am today, with the long awaited chapter! Lol! Anyway, a huge thank you to all those who reviewed! I feel so touched! Please leave a comment/suggestion for this chapter too!

****

The Bet I Bet You Wish You Never Have Made

Chapter 12: **The Date**

Syaoran closed his grey locker with a slam and swung his bag over his shoulders. He strolled over to Sakura's locker, wondering where to take her on their "date."

__

Maybe to that new outdoor market or maybe the mall, he thought as he soon reached Sakura's locker.

"Hey, ready to go?" Syaoran asked.

"Yep, I'm all done!" Sakura smiled. The two of them walked out of the school building.

"So where are we going today, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Um, how about that new outdoor market? I heard that they sell great products and it's pretty exciting down there with all the food and people." Syaoran suggested.

"Okay, that sounds fun!"

*****

"How long is it going to be?" Sakura whined as she continued to walk. They two of them have been walking for quite a while now.

"It's not long." Syaoran reassured.

"That's what you said 30 minutes ago!" Sakura complained as her friend laughed.

"Well, let's talk about something." Syaoran said.

"Like what?"

"Let's talk about you."

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto and I get stuck with a sarcastic guy who calls himself my best friend." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"What about your love life?" Syaoran questioned. Maybe he'll be able to hint something to her.

"What about it?"

"When are you going to get a boyfriend? I mean, both Tomoyo and Meiling is already dating someone. When are you going to find a guy that'll suit you?"

"I don't know, I guess I'll find out when I see him." Sakura shrugged. She had never given much thought to the topic anyway.

"What about someone you know really well say they like you?" Syaoran asked.

"Like who?"

"Think about it, Sakura. Anyway, here's the outdoor market." Syaoran pointed to a mob of people a few feet away.

"Oh, we're here!" Sakura beamed. She dashed immediately over, with Syaoran behind her.

*****

"Oh wow! Look at all these stuff!" Sakura exclaimed, excitement flowing through her. She had never seen such a large crowd of people!

"Hey, Sakura, there's a stand where you can get your fortune told." Syaoran pointed to a small stand with a lady around mid 30's.

"That's interesting! Come on, Syaoran, let's go!" Sakura pulled him by the hand and lead him to the fortune telling stand.

"Hello there, young ones. How may I help you?" The woman said warmly.

"We wanna get our fortune told!" Sakura explained.

"Ah, I see. Sit down," the woman smiled once again. "You can call me Madam Zophia."

"I would want to know when my friend here will get a boyfriend, Madam Zophia." Syaoran grinned, pushing Sakura onto the small wooden stool.

Madam Zophia grinned knowingly. "Are you sure she doesn't already have one?"

"You have got to be kidding! She'll never give any of the guys at school a chance." Syaoran laughed.

"Well, let me just have a look." Madam Zophia closed her eyes for a moment. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other, wondering what she's doing. Then she opened her eyes again, another smile on her face.

"I can sense your aura, my dear." Madam Zophia said. "And I can tell that your future partner is closer than you think he is."

Sakura looked her, a feeling of confusion and excitement filled her. "Do you mean to say that I already met him?"

"Indeed you have, and you have known him for quite a long time now."

"Who is he?" Sakura wanted to know.

"Ah, you must discover that for yourself, child. But remember this advice: you may have to go through quite a lot to realize your feelings for each other." Madam Zophia smiled knowingly once again.

"Um . . . okay. Thank you." Sakura said, unsure of what to say. Paying the famous Madam Zophia, she and Syaoran walked off in another direction.

"That was weird." Sakura said.

"Tell me about! I swear, she was looking at me the whole time when she's telling you your fortune. It's like she's giving **me** a free reading!" Syaoran said. Sakura was silent.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked.

"Do you think what Madame Zophia said is true? That I have already met my future soul mate?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, I don't know. What do you think?"

"I'm not sure either. But it'll be so cool if it's true!" Sakura grinned.

"Well Madame Zophia did say you've met your soul mate for a really long time now. Hey, maybe it's me she's talking about." Syaoran grinned. Sakura laughed.

"Syaoran, you're so funny!" She giggled.

"I wasn't kidding." Syaoran replied in a more serious tone. That caught Sakura's attention. She looked at him.

"What?"

"Well, I was just wondering, Sakura. We've been friends for a long time, haven't we? So how come we've never dated?"

Sakura looked at him as if he's crazy. "Because we're best friends, Syaoran! And best friends don't go out with each other!"

"But . . . can't we be something more?" He asked hopefully. _Just say yes, Sakura! Just say yes, I'll win the bet, and I'll never ask you for another favour again!_

"Well . . . why **do** you want to be something more? I thought you were . . . well . . . okay with the way our friendship is now." Sakura mumbled softly.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, I've had a crush on you for a long time." Syaoran lied. He snuck a glance at Sakura. Did she fell for it? He's guessing she probably did because, no offence, but Sakura could be a bit dense sometimes.

Sakura's emerald eyes widen. "What?!?!"

"Uh, never-minded." Syaoran brushed it off quickly. Okay, so maybe she didn't fall for it after all . . .

"Are you serious Syaoran?" Sakura asked, her voice 100% shocked.

"I guess . . ."

"I never knew you felt that way . . ."

"I--"  


"I can't answer you right now! All this is coming a bit too hasty for me!" Sakura said bluntly.

"I understand . . ."

"Can we go home now?" She asked.

"Sure . . ." Syaoran replied. Obviously he had scared the daylights out of her. She had never expected him to say that he has a crush on her for a long time.

*****

"Well, we're here." Syaoran said as the cozy yellow home of Sakura came to view.

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Sakura replied. "Thanks for today, Syaoran. I had a lot of fun."

"No problem." He smiled back.

"Bye," Sakura said, walking up the front steps and into her home. Syaoran wasn't sure, but he thought he had seen a tint of pink crossing Sakura's cheeks as she said her goodbye.

*****

Sakura lied down on her bed, hugging her soft pillow. She had a lot to think about tonight. Mostly, it's about what Syaoran had said to her at the open market today.

Does he really have a crush on her? Being his best friend for so long, Sakura knows that Syaoran is a flirt and has dated almost half the girls at school.

__

What if he's just wanted to have a short relationship with me too? Sakura thought. But Syaoran is her best friend. He wouldn't break her heart like that! And if things don't work out, they could always go back to being just best friends again . . . can't they?

*****

"Hello, Syaoran speaking." Syaoran said into the cordless telephone.

"Hey, guess who this is!" A chirpy voice said on the other line.

"Hi, April." Syaoran smiled. Now why would she call him?

"Good guess," the girl said. "Anyway, I was wondering if you're busy this Saturday night? Some of my friend are going out as a triple date thing and I was wondering if you'll go with me."

"You want **me** to be your date?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, if you don't want to, I could always ask--"

"I'll be honoured to go with you!" Syaoran quickly finished off his sentence. He can hear her gave a small laugh.

"Okay then, pick me up on Saturday then! Bye!" April said and then hung up. Syaoran placed the phone down.

__

One of the girls is getting attached to me eh? Now all I have to worry about is Sakura. I wonder what her answer will be?

Suddenly, the phone rang, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Syaoran? This is Cathy. Is this a bad time to call you? If it is, I could call back some other time." Cathy's voice said on the other line.

"No, it's a perfect time. What is it?"

"Are you busy on Saturday? Because if you aren't, some of my friends are going out and I was wondering if you'll like to go with me. But if you are, you don't have to go." Cathy added in the last sentence quickly.

"Sure, I'll love to go!" Syaoran said.

"That would be cool! I'll see you tomorrow then, bye." Cathy said. Then she hung up. Hanging up, Syaoran lied back down on his bed. Suddenly, a frown crossed his face. Something isn't right. What is it? There's this little nagging feeling inside him that . . .

"OH NO!!! I MADE A DATE WITH TWO GIRLS ON THE SAME DAY!!!!"

****

Sugar Pink: Well, that's it for this chapter! And if I'm correct, the next chapter should be the triple date! Wanna see how good old Syaoran get out of this mess? I do too! Ha-ha-ha. Anyway, please review this chapter! It gives me the motivation to write more and faster!

Oh, and if it's not too much trouble, could you all go check out my newest story called "Not Quite A Perfect Fairytale" and leave a review for that too? It's still a fresh story, so I might remove it if it's not doing too well.

R/R!! It'll make me happy! See you next chapter!!


	13. You Won’t Forgive MeWould You?

****

Sugar Pink: Hi everyone! Sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter! A HUGE THANK-YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!! Please R/R this chapter too! You guys are the best!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

****

The Bet I Bet You Wish You Never Have Made

Chapter 13: You Won't Forgive Me...Would You?

Sakura fingered the necklace around her neck. It was the necklace that Syaoran had gotten for her. It was pretty expensive. Sakura sighed and rolled around in her bed. She was still thinking about what Syaoran had said yesterday, about them being more than jut friends. She shook her head, making her auburn hair sway.

How can they ever be more than friends? They had been the best of friends since forever! But . . . Sakura had to admit, her best friend is cute and there are a lot of girls flocking around him. Why did he pick her? What are the chances of her getting even close to him? Why hadn't he said anything sooner?

Questions flooded her mind without any answers. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in," Sakura said. Fujitaka opened the door with a smile.

"Sakura, Tomoyo just called to remind you about the sleepover at her house tonight." Fujitaka said.

"Oh right! Sleepover at Tomoyo's tonight. I almost forgot." Sakura said, getting up. Fujitaka noticed the necklace around his daughter's neck.

"Didn't Syaoran get you that necklace?"

"Yeah,"

Fujitaka smiled. "Syaoran is a nice boy. You've known him for quite a long time, haven't you?"

"Yeah,"

"Have you ever thought about . . . being more than friends with him?" Fujitaka asked. Sakura looked up at her father.

"I . . . don't know, Dad." She said uneasily.

"It's okay, Sakura. If you don't think you like him more than a friend, it's completely fine."

"It's not just that, Daddy." Sakura sighed.

"Oh? Well, then, what is it?" Fujitaka asked.

"It's Syaoran . . . he . . . he asked me to be more than friends with him yesterday. But I didn't reply him."

"Oh, so Syaoran asked you, didn't he? Well, I think it's only fair that you give him an answer, whatever it may be." Fujitaka said.

"I know, otou-san. I think I'll let him know my answer tomorrow." Sakura smiled.

*****

"I'm toasted, I'm toasted! I'm so dead, I'm so dead!" Syaoran mumbled to himself the next day. Today's Friday, and he has a date with both April and Cathy tomorrow! And to make things worst, Ivy had asked him out in math class this morning as well!! And they all wanted to meet in the local Starbucks! At the same time!! Ack!!

"What's with girl and coffee?" He grumbled.

"Syaoran-kun? Are you talking to yourself?" A soft voice asked him. Syaoran whirled around and met bright emerald eyes. Sakura.

"Oh, h-h-hi, Sakura-chan! I didn't see you there!"

"Well, of course not, I was standing behind you." Sakura laughed. Then her laughter died down and she put on a serious expression on her face.

"You're looking serious again." Syaoran commented.

"Remember what you asked me yesterday? If I wanted to be more than friends?" Sakura reminded.

"Yeah . . ."

"Well, I've thought about it all night last night, and I guess . . . we **could** give it a try, if that's what you really--"

"Sure! I promise, I'll be the best boyfriend ever, Sakura!" Syaoran beamed.

"I'm still tentative about this, Syaoran-kun. After all, I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship or anything." Sakura said.

"Well, if it doesn't work out, we can always go back to being best friends, right?"

"I guess."

"Great! So, when do you want to go out on our first official date?"

"Oh, you can decide. I got to go now, bye, Syaoran." Sakura said, leaving him by his locker. As soon as Sakura disappeared around the corner, Syaoran felt a warm, fuzzy, glow inside of him.

__

Why am I feeling this? Sakura's my best friend--well, not anymore, she's my girlfriend, but that's only because of the bet--so I shouldn't be falling in love with her. Syaoran shook his head, as if it could get rid of that emotion. Now he should be concentrating on what to do tomorrow night! Ack! Three dates at the same time!!

****

The next day

"Hey, Syaoran! It's me April! I just want to tell you that you don't have to pick me up! I'll meet you there around 7:00 instead. Okay? Bye!"

Syaoran sighed as the answering machine played April's message. At least now he doesn't have to worry about which girl to pick up first, since all three of them left him the same message! They weren't on to his bet, were they? He shuddered from the thought.

Looking at the clock, he noticed that he should get going soon. It's already 6:42. Sighing, he picked up his jacket. Maybe, if he's lucky, he can get them to sit at different booths and rushed around the three of them.

*****

April's eyes scan the Starbucks coffee shop. It smelt of fresh coffee. Suddenly, she saw her two other friends, Ivy and Cathy.

"Hi, guys!" She greeted.

"Hey, April. So, where's your boyfriend?" Cathy asked.

"Oh, I left him a message to meet me here instead. I decided to come early to see your boyfriends." She giggled.

"Well, mines haven't shown up yet." Ivy said, sipping her latte.

"My boyfriend's not here yet either. But what does your boyfriend look like?" Cathy asked.

"He's so cute! He has this sweet smile--"

"My boyfriend has chestnut coloured hair--" Ivy added.

"--And those warm amber eyes--" Cathy stated.

"He's the greatest!" The girls chimed. Then they burst into giggles. (All except for Ivy, of course, who simply smiled.)

Suddenly, Syaoran Li walked in the door, his eyes scanning the coffee house. Then suddenly, his eyes widen.

HOW COME ALL OF THEM WERE SITTING TOGETHER LIKE THIS WHOLE THING WAS PLANNED?!?!?!

"SYAORAN!" All three of them said at the same time, dragging him over to the table.

"Uh, h-hi, girls." He stuttered nervously. Oh was he ever in trouble now!!!!

"I'd like you to meet my friends, Ivy and Cathy!" April said, pointing to the girls. "We're on a triple date."

"A TRIPLE DATE!! HOW COME I WASN'T INFORMED???"

"Oh, I didn't think you'd mind." Cathy said. "Girls, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Syaoran Li." Cathy said.

April and Ivy stared at Cathy as if she's from Mars. Then they looked at each other. Then finally, the looked at Syaoran, who was staring at his feet.

"**Your** boyfriend?? That's **my** boyfriend!!" Both girls exclaimed. Then Ivy and April stared at each other in shock.

"Wait a minute! Don't tell me that Syaoran Li here is the boyfriend of all of us!" April asked, her eyes wide.

"Well, we've been dating for two months now." Cathy said.

"So have we!" April exclaimed.

"Same here." Ivy informed. Then all three girls glared at Li.

"You've been cheating on us, haven't you? Who else are you dating?" April asked angrily.

"No one . . ." Syaoran lied. "I didn't mean to cheat on you girls! It was sort of a bet thing and I--"

"YOU MEAN YOU USED US FOR A BET?!?!?!?" All three of them screamed.

__

Oops, wrong answer . . . Syaoran thought.

"Well, I've never been so insulted in my life! And to think I actually liked you! Goodbye, Li!" April huffed, storming out of the building.

"I can't believe you used me like that!" Cathy exclaimed, tears threatening to spill. She too, ran out.

"I swear, I'll beat you up tomorrow!" Ivy scowled, storming off also.

Syaoran stood there, feeling guilty. The girls were right. He really did mess up, big time. And not only the bet. He had hurt all their feelings. And there's still Sakura to worry about. Syaoran hung his head as he began to walk home.

Maybe he should just break if off with Sakura. So he wouldn't hurt her feelings like he did to Ivy, Cathy, and April. If he break things off now, then maybe Sakura would never find out that he had tried to use her and she wouldn't stop being friends with him.

"Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll tell Sakura that she just isn't the girl for me." Syaoran said. But inside, he felt worst when he imagined that he had to break up with Sakura. That warm fuzzy feeling was now gone and he felt like he's broken hearted. Which was quite odd, because he's not in love with Sakura at all . . . or was he?

*****

"I knew that someday Li-kun would ask you out!" Tomoyo gushed over the phone.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura blushed.

"Good luck with Li-kun, Sakura. I got to go now, bye!"

"Bye!"

Sakura hung up the phone and sighed. She closed her eyes and an image of Syaoran floated into her mind. She felt her cheeks grew hot. Since when had she fallen for her best friend?

__

I don't know when I've fallen for Syaoran-kun, it's a wonderful feeling to love someone. It's hard to imagine that Syaoran would actually like me . . . he used to be such a flirt! Sakura thought.

****

The next day in school

Syaoran slammed his locker shut. Today's the day. Today's the day he'll tell Sakura he's breaking things off with her. But, he got a little nagging feeling that he wasn't making the right choice.

__

I am making the right choice! If Sakura breaks up with me now, we can still be friends and she wouldn't have to get hurt if she finds out I once used her. I'm doing this to protect Sakura's feelings. I don't want her to get hurt and hate me forever. I don't think I can stand it if she stops talking to me.

"Hi, Syaoran-kun!" A sweet voice greeted him. Syaoran turned around and faced Sakura, who was smiling.

"Sakura, I've got something to tell you." He said. _You're going to regret this, _a voice said in the back of his head.

"What?"

__

Back off before it's too late!!! That annoying voice said again. Choosing to ignore it, Syaoran took a deep breath.

"I think we should break up."

****

Sugar Pink: I'M SO SORRY! THAT WAS SUCH A CRAPPY CHAPTER! I think I should have make the break up scene between Syaoran and the three girls more dramatic! I'm sorry!! Please review, even though that was a bad chapter! I promise the next one will be better!!

You can give me suggestions if you want! Leave it in a review! Please R/R! This story will be ending soon.

Review! It gives me the motivation to write more! Merry Christmas everyone!! I wish you all have a white Christmas, since I'm not getting one! Oh well!


	14. Keeping A Secret Is It Possible?

****

Sugar Pink: Hello everyone! I'm here today with a new chapter! It's also Christmas! Happy Holidays! A huge thank you to all those who reviewed! Please R/R this chapter too!!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, and I didn't get it for Christmas either.

****

Last Chapter:

__

I am making the right choice! If Sakura breaks up with me now, we can still be friends and she wouldn't have to get hurt if she finds out I once used her. I'm doing this to protect Sakura's feelings. I don't want her to get hurt and hate me forever. I don't think I can stand it if she stops talking to me.

"Hi, Syaoran-kun!" A sweet voice greeted him. Syaoran turned around and faced Sakura, who was smiling.

"Sakura, I've got something to tell you." He said. _You're going to regret this, _a voice said in the back of his head.

"What?"

__

Back off before it's too late!!! That annoying voice said again. Choosing to ignore it, Syaoran took a deep breath.

"I think we should break up."

****

The Bet I Bet You Wish You Never Have Made

****

Chapter 14: Keeping A Secret -- Is It Possible?

Sakura stared at Syaoran, and different feelings raced through her one by one. Shock, anger, but most of all, hurt.

"W-what?"

"I said, I think we should break up." Syaoran repeated. It hurt him more than anything to have to repeat those words.

"W-w-why?" Sakura asked.

"It's not you it's me. I realized we're better off being just friends, like we used to be. Having a more-than-friends relationship just complicates things too much. And you deserve a much better guy than me, Sakura-chan." Syaoran said, trying to look totally cool about this whole break up.

But deep down inside, he wasn't. He doesn't **want** to break up with Sakura. Why? Even he can't answer that question.

"Oh . . . I see . . ." Sakura said, looking down at her feet, so that Syaoran couldn't see the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You're cool with this . . . right, Sakura?" Syaoran asked. There was a side to him that hoped that Sakura would say she wasn't okay with the break up . . . maybe she would say that she loved him too . . .

"Y-yeah, I'm cool. I got to go now. S-see you later, Syaoran." Sakura said softly. She turned around swiftly, and walked back the way she had came.

Syaoran felt his heart being broken into a million pieces. Why should he be feeling this anyway? Since when had he fallen in love with his best friend? Maybe when she was always there to comfort him? Maybe it was when he had bought her that necklace and her eyes sparkled with happiness and innocence. He's not sure when he had fallen in love with Sakura Kinomoto, but he was sure that he had.

__

And you've broke up with her, you idiot! That annoying voice of reason screamed at him. The most annoying thing about his voice of reason was that it's always correct.

"I just don't want to hurt her feelings when she finds out that I've used her . . . she'll hate me more if she finds out from other people instead of from me. And I can't tell her I've used her to win a bet . . . I just can't. I'm sorry, Sakura." Syaoran said, leaning his back against his locker.

*****

Sakura was breathing hard when she got back to her own locker, since she ran all the way. The tears were still on the verge of falling, and when she felt that she couldn't hold it them back any longer, she felt her tears rolling down her cheeks.

__

Stop crying, Sakura! Maybe it's for the best that Syaoran only likes you as a friend. It'll be much more difficult to break up if the relationship had gone any further, Sakura thought, wiping away her tears.

Suddenly, she heard voices of girls speaking near their lockers. One of them belonged to April Orimoto.

  
"I cannot believe that jerk used me like that! And I actually liked him too!" April said. There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Aw, don't worry about it. Besides, it's you who usually dump the boys." One of her friends said.

"And it's all because of a stupid bet! Playing around with three girls like that! I feel sorry for Kinomoto for having such a jerk for a best friend." April said angrily, strolling away with her friend, still chattering.

Sakura's ears was listening to their conversation the whole time. It wasn't exactly eavesdropping, since they were talking so loud . . . right? But right now, eavesdropping was the last thing on Sakura's mind.

"A bet? My best friend? Syaoran-kun . . ." Sakura mumbled softly to herself. "Playing around with three girls? And April Orimoto was one of them. What's going on?"

*****

"And they just erupted like volcanoes inside Starbucks?" Eriol asked, his navy blue eyes wide.

"Whoa!" Rei added.

"Yeah, and I couldn't blame them. I feel like a jerk doing that bet in the first place." Syaoran sighed. And he still haven't told them about Sakura yet . . .

"And we feel bad about making that bet with you to begin with." Rei said.

"It's not your fault, guys." Syaoran reassured.

"What about your best friend? Did you get Sakura to go out with you too?" Eriol wanted to know.

"Yeah . . ."

"What did you tell her?" Eriol wanted to know.

"I-I think I fell in love with my best friend." Syaoran admitted.

"You mean Sakura-chan?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah . . ."

"Since when have you fallen for her? I always thought that you two are best friends and best friends only." Rei stated.

"I know, but I don't know when I have fallen for her. I just . . . have."

"Well, then at least you can still go out with her. I mean, you have succeeded and got her fallen for you because of that bet."

"I-I broke up with Sakura this morning." Syaoran said softly.

"WHAT? WHY DID YOU DO THAT??" Both guys yelled.

"Because, I thought that if I break up with her now, she would never know that I tried to use her for a bet. And if she never knows, then she'll never get hurt. And we can still be friends." Syaoran said.

"Even though you break up with her, Syaoran, she can still find out." Rei pointed out.

"Yeah, but if I don't break up with her, she'll probably think I'm using her. It's just too complicated to explain guys. Maybe friendship works better for both of us."

"The famous Syaoran Li finally falls in love, but is too shy to confess." Eriol smirked.

"I'm not shy!"

"Then confess. Go tell Sakura everything. Tell her how much she means to you." Rei said.

"I . . . can't." The amber-eyed boy sighed.

*****

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong with you today? You're upset, but you won't tell me why!" Tomoyo huffed angrily at her best friend.

"Syaoran-kun broke up with me." Sakura replied dully.

"What??? But you guys just started!" Tomoyo gasped.

"I know. But he told me he thinks it's much better if we were friends again." Sakura said. She felt that painful feeling of hurt again, just by telling Tomoyo what happened.

"I can't believe Li-kun did that!"

"Guess what else? I heard April Orimoto and her best friend talking today. April said something about how this guy used her so he can win a bet, and that guy was dating other girls at the same time. And April said she was hurt because she really did like that guy." Sakura said.

"So, what's your point?" Tomoyo frowned.

"Then April said she feels sorry for me because I have to be best friends with such a jerk." Sakura finished softy, her voice barely audible, but Tomoyo heard it.

"You-you don't mean--"

"Syaoran? Yes, I do." Sakura said. "But I don't know what's happening! Suddenly he's breaking up with me and I'm hearing rumours about Syaoran-kun doing a bet and two-timing girls. It's all so complicated and confusing!" Sakura cried.

"Maybe you should talk to Li-kun." Tomoyo advised.

"I'll try." Sakura said.

__

And I'll talk to Eriol, Tomoyo decided.

*****

"So, why did you call me, Tomoyo-chan? It's usually me who calls you." Eriol grinned at his girlfriend.

"Can't I even call my own boyfriend out for a milkshake?" Tomoyo frowned cutely.

"Are you up to something?" Eriol asked right away. He knows Tomoyo too well.

"You know me too well, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo sighed.

"I know." Eriol smirked, taking a sip of his milkshake.

"I called you out to ask you if you know anything about Syaoran and a certain bet." Tomoyo said. Eriol choked on his milkshake and started coughing.

"Eriol, are you okay?" Tomoyo asked worriedly. Eriol gave one last cough before starting to talk again.

"Ahem . . . yeah, I'm okay. Syaoran and a bet you say? Uh, no, I don't know anything." Eriol lied.

Tomoyo narrowed her eyes. She doesn't quite believe him. "Eriol . . ."

"Yes?"

"Tell me the truth! He made Sakura-chan cried today because he broke up with her and Sakura heard rumours about a bet that concerns Syaoran. Now, tell me the whole story!!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Eriol gulped. "Okay, just calm down," He said. Knowing that there's no way Tomoyo was going to let him go until he tells her, Eriol launched into the whole story and the bet.

". . . And that's the whole story." He concluded.

"HOW COULD YOU AND REI TOLD SYAORAN DO MAKE SUCH A BET!!!!" Tomoyo screeched.

"I'm sor-sorry!" Eriol stuttered. "But look at it this way: if we never made the bet, Syaoran and Sakura would have never fallen in love with each other."

Tomoyo thought about this. Deciding what Eriol had just said made **some** sense, she calmed down.

"But why did Li-kun break up with her though?"

"Because he thought that if he and Sakura continues to go out, sooner or later, Sakura would hear rumours how the bet. And when that happens, he fears that Sakura would still think that he's using her. So by breaking up now, they can still be friends." Eriol told her gently.

"Do you think Sakura should know the truth?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol nodded. "She should, but it's not us who should tell her. It's Syaoran who should."

Tomoyo nodded slowly. "Eriol?"

"Yeah?"

"Try to convince Li-kun to tell Sakura-chan the truth, please? She's my best friend, and I hate to see her like this."

"I promise, Tomoyo, I will."

****

The next day at school

Syaoran slammed his locker shut and got ready for lunch. Turning around to head to the cafeteria, he saw Sakura. He paused as their eyes met.

"Hi, Sakura-chan." He greeted slowly.

"Hi, Syaoran. Going for lunch?" Sakura asked.

"Um, yeah . . . you?"

"I just got to put my books away first. Wait for me?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, sure." Syaoran said, following Sakura to her locker. Sakura felt her cheeks turned pink, and she quickly turned away, so that Syaoran couldn't see her blush. She quickly turned the dial on her combination lock, and it opened obediently.

"Sakura-chan, I just want to return the Japanese class notes I borrowed--WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Ivy said, her hands holding a bunch of notes. Her icy blue eyes glared furiously at Syaoran.

Syaoran gulped. He's in trouble now! Not only will Ivy beat him up and stuff him in a locker for eternity, but also Sakura could find out about the whole bet thing!

"Uh, h-hi--"

"Shut up! Sakura, do you know what this jerk has done?" Ivy said angrily, pointing accusingly at Syaoran.

"I know Syaoran could be a flirt sometimes, and I'm sorry he offended you in anyway." Sakura said.

"Offended me? He practically used me! Li Syaoran, **I hate you**!!!!!" Ivy screamed. Tears were forming in her eyes as she turned around and ran away down the hall.

Sakura stared after her friend. She knew quite well that Ivy hardly cries because she's the type of person who believes that crying was for the weak and she refused to show any sign of weakness. Syaoran must have done something really horrible to make her cry.

"Syaoran, I think you have some explaining to do . . ." 

Syaoran felt waves of guilt rushed through him. How is he going to explain to Sakura?

****

Sugar Pink: And that's chapter 14!! Please R/R! As I've said your comments and reviews gives me the motivation to write and update more ^-^!!!

If you have a suggestion, please leave it in your review! Suggestions are always welcomed! Happy holidays and have a fantastic New Year!!!!

R/R!!!!!


	15. A Happy Ending?

Sugar Pink: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, everyone! I hope all of you readers are still with me, and that I haven't lost any of your support! School's been terribly stressful, but it's currently spring break, so I'm taking the time to do all the update I need/want!

_Also, the parts in italics later on in the chapter are flashbacks. I do not feel like typing the word flashback everytime because it will look weird. So remember the italic sections are flashbacks._

Please R/R this chapter!

* * *

The Bet I Bet You Wish You Never Have Made

Chapter 15: A Happy Ending?

Syaoran looked down at his feet. He knew he have to tell Sakura the truth now.

"I made a bet." He said.

Sakura was silent, waiting for him to go on.

"The bet was..." Syaoran took a deep breath, "...that I could get April, Ivy, Cathy and...you...to fall in love with me at the same time." Syaoran said.

There. He had said it. He had expected Sakura to scream and tell him how much she hated him. But no, she did no such thing. Instead, there's a deafening silence. Slowing, Syaoran looked up. He saw Sakura's emerald eyes filled up with tears.

"H-how could you, Syaoran? Have you thought about the feelings of the girls after they found out? Have you thought about our friendship after I found out? Have you thought how **I** would feel? I've heard rumours about your bet, but I've ignored it, in hopes that you could tell me otherwise. I hoped that you would tell me the rumours I've heard were false, and that you weren't using me, and that you really do love me." Sakura said, tears travelled down her cheeks.

"Sakura, I do love you! I don't know when or how it started...I just know that I love you! Perhaps...at first...I was only trying to win the bet...but along the way...I've fallen in love...with you." Syaoran explained.

Sakura shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't love you."

* * *

With that, she turned around and ran down the corridors of the hall. Syaoran felt as if a knife had been stabbed in his heart. In fact, if a knife had been stabbed in his heart, it wouldn't have hurt as much. He hung his head and leaned against the metal lockers. He had just hurt his best friend since forever. Not only will she never love him the way he loves her, but she will never give him another chance as friendship as well...

Sakura sat under the cherry blossom tree. She had thought their friendship was special. After all, wasn't it? 16 years of knowing each other, and he has to go and ruin it. Flashbacks of their times together played in her mind, like a movie.

* * *

"Sakura, why are you crying?"

"My ice-cream cone, Syaoran!" Sakura pointed to the sidewalk, where a chocolate ice-cream cone was laying, and starting to melt.

"Here, you can have mines."

* * *

"I can't do this, Syaoran, it's too hard!" Sakura said, as she fell off her bike for the fourth time.

"You can do it, Sakura! I'll hold onto the back of the bike until you get the hang of it, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, have I ever lied to you before?"

"No..."

"Now get back on. You won't fall. I'll be here to catch you if you do." Syaoran said.

"Okay...don't let go!"

"I won't."

Sakura felt Syaoran's hands holding on the bike as she pedalled. Soon, she was moving smoothly.

"Syaoran, Syaoran! I can ride now!" Sakura rode a little further, then she braked. She turned around and expected to find Syaoran right behind her, but he was all the way behind her. She gasped.

"You let go!"

"But you can ride now, can you not?"

* * *

"S-Sakura, the ice is slippery!" Syaoran said, grasping onto the walls for support.

"Of course, that's why we can skate on it. It won't be much fun if it's all rough." Sakura laughed. She gracefully twirled on the ice.

"Yeah, well, maybe it's easy for to ice-skate since you roller blade all the time." Syaoran groaned.

"Come on, I'll help you. You helped me ride my bike, so now it's my turn to help you." Sakura said. Holding Syaoran's hands, the two of them skated.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Sakura! I made this card for you!" Syaoran said, giving his best friend a card he had made in art class. Sakura took the card and opened it. It said **Happy birthday, Sakura-chan** in messy writing, but legible. Syaoran had drawn a boy and a girl holding hands on it.

"That's me, and that's you. We're holding hands because we're going to be friends forever!"

"Of course we are! Thanks, Syaoran-kun!"

* * *

Sakura sat on the grass, thinking of their childhood days. Those were truly the sweetest days of her life. Syaoran and her were inseparable.

Her mind started to drift to the past few weeks. The feelings she had when Syaoran asked her to be his girlfriend. The feelings she had when he said he liked her as more than a friend. _But it was all a lie..._ Sakura thought.

* * *

"Sakura, come on, we're going to be late for class, and you know what Ms. Andrews said the last time! We're going to get lunch detention!" Syaoran hollered to his friend. He saw her came running down the stairs, her schoolbag slung over her shoulders. He shook his head, making his chestnut coloured hair more ruffles than it already is.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" Sakura called back, grabbing two doughnuts off the table. Syaoran rolled his amber eyes, taking in the morning scene in the Kinomoto home. It was like this everyday. Sakura's dad, Fujitaka, was cooking, Touya (Sakura's older brother) was glaring at him, and Sakura...well...

"Want one?" She smiled happily handing him a chocolate frosting doughnut. Syaoran accepted it, and the two of them quickly ran to school.

"I don't see why you are so scared. Lunch detention isn't THAT long." Sakura groaned, trying her best to keep up with her friend. Her auburn hair was tied up in a ponytail, and her emerald eyes seem to twinkle.

"But it'll look bad on my school record! I'm a top student I can't have detentions!" Syaoran shouted.

"It's not like you didn't get one! You always get detentions." Sakura reminded him, skipping over a rock.

"Yeah, because I wait for YOU everyday!" Syaoran smirked.

"You're so mean!" Sakura pouted.

* * *

"You know, Sakura, I have a certain target in mind right now." Syaoran said slyly.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"Someone cute, sweet, and special," Was his reply.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, I'll let you know . . . when the time is right." Syaoran said mysteriously.

* * *

"Do you think what Madame Zophia said is true? That I have already met my future soul mate?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, I don't know. What do you think?"

"I'm not sure either. But it'll be so cool if it's true!" Sakura grinned.

"Well Madame Zophia did say you've met your soul mate for a really long time now. Hey, maybe it's me she's talking about." Syaoran grinned. Sakura laughed.

"Syaoran, you're so funny!" She giggled.

"I wasn't kidding." Syaoran replied in a more serious tone. That caught Sakura's attention. She looked at him.

"What?"

"Well, I was just wondering, Sakura. We've been friends for a long time, haven't we? So how come we've never dated?"

Sakura looked at him as if he's crazy. "Because we're best friends, Syaoran! And best friends don't go out with each other!"

"But . . . can't we be something more?" He asked hopefully.

* * *

"Remember what you asked me yesterday? If I wanted to be more than friends?" Sakura reminded.

"Yeah . . ."

"Well, I've thought about it all night last night, and I guess . . . we **could** give it a try, if that's what you really"

"Sure! I promise, I'll be the best boyfriend ever, Sakura!" Syaoran beamed.

* * *

Syaoran walked around the school and finally spotted Sakura sitting under the cherry tree. He sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry." he said softly. Sakura didn't reply or look at him.

"I really do love you as more than a friend, Sakura. You may not want to even be my friend anymore, but, all I'm asking now is to start again. We can be good friends again, Sakura. Just like the good old days." Syaoran said. _As if she'll even talk to me again,_ he thought.

"I..." Sakura said. Syaoran focused his attention on her.

"I think we can be friends again. But I'm not sure if we will ever be as close as before. I'm not sure if I can truly erase what you have done, Syaoran." Sakura said softly. There was no way she could live without being Syaoran's friend. He was a huge part of her past. Although she hated him for what he's done, she could try again to be his friend. However, she doubt he will ever be the best friend to her he once was.

Syaoran nodded in understanding. The two of them sat under the cherry tree in silence.

* * *

As time past by, the incident was forgotten. Sakura and Syaoran were once again friends, nothing more. However, it was something less. Syaoran and Sakura could simply not be as close as they once were. Sure, they are friends, but they were greater friends in the past. Maybe it was Sakura still remember the bet. Or maybe it was the fact that some friends grows apart as time goes by.

Before any of them knew it, it was time for graduation. Sakura hugged Syaoran during the ceremony.

"Where will you be going to study after high school, Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe a few years at Tomoeda University. Or maybe in Toudai University. What about you?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going back to Hong Kong to study. I'm not sure when I'll be back in Japan." Syaoran said.

"Oh...well, I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah...I'm leaving next week. Would you come to the airport to say goodbye?"

"I'm not sure."

"Oh...well, if you don't, Sakura, then I'm not sure when I'll see you again. So, in case I don't get the chance to say it, I just want to say, I still love you as more than a friend. I know you still remember the bet from last year...and I know we weren't as close as we were before. And I know it was all my fault, and even though you forgave me, you still remember the pain I've caused you. I remember it as well. I haven't forgot. And I don't think I ever will." Syaoran stood still for a few minutes, waiting for Sakura's answer. Any answer. However, an answer never came.

Syaoran tucked a lock of Sakura's hair behind her ear. Smiling, he turned around and walked away.

Sakura never did came to say goodbye the next week. Syaoran boarded the plane and returned to his hometown.

* * *

**Five years later**

Syaoran Li flopped on his bed in the dormitory. He had been studying his butt off for the finals. Luckily, it was now the annual three weeks break, and a new semester starts afterwards. Although five years have pasted, he still looks the same. He had grown taller, and his face matured, but his amber eyes were still bright and his chocolate coloured hair was still soft and messy, and girls still flock to him.

Syaoran glanced at the bed table next to his bed. It was a picture of him and Sakura, taken when they were kids. He felt a pang of hurt in his heart whenever he looked at the picture ever since the bet has been revealed to Sakura in high school. After he arrived in Hong Kong, he and Sakura have been exchanging emails and phone calls. However, her last email to him was two years ago and he haven't heard from her since.

"Hey, Syaoran." a voice said. Syaoran looked up to see his friend, Kenzo.

"What's up?" Syaoran asked.

"New semester is starting after break, so today, a bunch of newbies are coming." Kenzo grinned. "Some of them are girls."

Syaoran laughed. "REally?"

"Yeah. Some of them are transferred students from Japan. They're here today."

"Today! Already?"

"Yeah...I guess you were sleeping again when the professors told us bout it." Kenzo grinned knowingly.

"You caught me." Syaoran grinned back. "come on, let's go see the new students."

"They're in the foyer." Kenzon said. The two boys went to the foyer to find a bunch of students, all girls, crowding around.

"Why are they all girls?" Syaoran asked.

"Because this is a co-ed University, idiot." Kenzo said.

"I knew that! But how come there are not boys enrolled for next semester?"

"The male population will be arriving NEXT week...another sign that you weren't paying attention." Kenzo grinned. Rolling his eyes, Syaoran scanned the female crowd. Suddenly he stopped. His amber eyes met with a pair of emerald ones.

The girl has soft honey-brown hair. Syaoran froze in place.

"Sakura?" He called.

"Yes?" the girl replied. She turned around and saw Syaoran's face. She froze as well.

"Syaoran?"

The End

* * *

Sugar Pink: No, I'm not kidding. That really is the end. However, don't worry, I'll have an epilogue up to tie up loose ends. After the epilogue is up, you all will have a clear ending/idea to what happens to our favourite CCS couple. 

I'm very sorry for the lack up updating. Please R/R this story. I hope I haven't lost any of your support!

****

Also, please check out my new story, Fate's Journey!

R/R! Epilogue up soon!


	16. Epilogue

**Sugar Pink:** Hello everyone! I'm so glad you readers out there still support this fic! I LOVE YOU ALL! I'm really excited about the epilogue.

**I'm truly going to miss this fanfic. It was my first fanfic, the first I have ever written. This story started everything; it motivated me to write more and more stories. Now it's time to say goodbye to it...**

**Please R/R this last instalment for _The Bet I Bet You Wish You Never Have Made_ and I'll appreciate it very much.**Also, please, please, please, please check out my new story call _**Fate's Journey** _

It's taking the place of this story...once one story is over, I'll always have another one up in its place.

So please, go check out my new fic _Fate's Journey _and give it a chance...thanks!

* * *

The Bet I Bet You Wish You Never Have Made

Epilogue

* * *

The sun rose and the birds sang. The cherry blossom petals drifted softly and landed on the bright, green grass.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" a feminine voice scolded lightly. The speaker opened the curtains and the rosy sunlight poured into the room. It landed on Sakura's sleeping face.

"Mmm...five more minutes, Touya." Sakura sighed, burying her face into the pillow.

"Sakura! I should be offended! Really, imagine you mistaking me for your **brother**!" the female voice scolded playfully.

Sakura's emerald green eyes slowly opened and observed her surroundings. She was confused. What happened to the pink walls of her room? Suddenly she remembered.

I came to Hong Kong Boarding University yesterday...of course Touya won't be here to wake me up...he's happily married and all the way in Japan.

Sakura rolled over and stared at the ceiling. She had grown taller since the days of high school. Her features were more matured, but she still have that look of naivety on her face and in her eyes. She thought back to her family in Tomoeda...her dad retired and Touya's wife just gave birth to a pair of healthy twin boys. A smile graced Sakura's face as she thought of her two nephews.

And who can forget about Tomoyo...lucky girl, all the way in England with Eriol studying fashion.

"Sakura! Did you hear what I just said?" her roommate, Ariya said.

"Sorry, I was thinking." Sakura smiled apologetically.

"Ooh, is it about that cute Syaoran Li on the boys' side of the campus?" Ariya questioned. She sat on Sakura's bed.

"No!" Sakura said. She wasn't thinking about Syaoran Li...but now that Ariya had mentioned it, the image of his face floated across her head.

"So he made one single bet in high school...so what? You said he said he fell in love with you along the way. And hello? High school was **how** many years ago? Five? And **how** old were you guys back then? Fifteen? And **how **old are you guys now? **Twenty**!" Ariya said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, Ariya, I get the message." Sakura groaned. She got out of bed and ran her hand through her honey-brown hair to straighten it out.

"So, does that mean you will talk to him today?" Ariya asked hopefully.

"Why do you want me to talk to him more than I want to talk to him myself?" Sakura asked.

"Well," Ariya blushed, "you know his friend, Kenzo..."

"Oh, I get the message." Sakura grinned. Leaping up from the bed, she dashed into the washroom to freshen up.

**

* * *

**

Sakura strolled around the campus, with hopes of running into Syaoran. Ariya was right. High school has been a long time ago. In fact, she had almost lost touch with Syaoran completely.

_Who knows if he's still in love with me now...who knows if he has a girlfriend now?_ Sakura thought.

"Sakura!" a voice called. Sakura turned around and felt her heart stop beating. It was Syaoran. After all these years, he's still as handsome and adorable as ever. His soft chocolate brown hair moved as he ran and his amber eyes shone.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura gave him a friendly smile. "What a coincidence to see you here."

"Not really. You saw me yesterday too. You just never stopped to chat." Syaoran said, a hurt expression on his face.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. It was really busy and"

"That's ok, Sakura." Syaoran laughed. The two stood in silence for awhile. Suddenly, Syaoran embraced her in a hug. "I've missed you so much."

"Me too." Sakura said, returning the hug. "How's life?"

"Still single." was his reply.

"You? The famous Syaoran Li is still single? I remember in high school, girls were always" Sakura paused mid-sentence. The word "high school" brought back memories that weren't that great.

"They still do. But I just turn them down." Syaoran said. "Because I've found the girl I want to be with already."

Sakura felt a slight stab of pain at her heart. Why?

"So...then you're not single?" she asked in confusion.

"Oh, I am...still waiting for her to say yes." Syaoran smiled. "I've known her for a long time."

"That's nice..." Sakura said. She suddenly feel like crying.

"Sakura..."

"Yes?" Sakura looked up when she saw a shimmer in the air. Focusing, she realized it was a necklace shining in the sun. Her emerald eyes widen.

"Remember this?" Syaoran asked. It was a silver star pendant and each corner of the star was tipped with gold. In the middle of the star was a single small emerald in the centre.

Do I ever...the 300 something necklace he gave me in high school...the one I returned back to him after the bet...he still kept it...

"You...still have that?"

"I've been holding onto it ever since high school graduation. My dream is that one day I can put it on for you again." Syaoran said, staring at her in a steady gaze.

Sakura was silent. It was like she had lost her voice.

"I know I've hurt you back in high school. I still remember every single detail. But I wasn't lying, I am in love with you...I was then, and I am now. Would you accept me and let me put on this necklace for you again, Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura looked up and met his amber eyes. And instantly, she realized what her answer to his question would be.

**

* * *

**

"Sakura! Tomoyo is on the phone for you." Ariya called.

"Oh, my gosh! Thanks, Ari-chan!" Sakura beamed. Getting the phone from her roommate, Sakura flopped down on her bed.

"Tomoyo-chan? Oh, my gosh! How's England? How are you? How's Eriol?" Sakura squealed excitedly.

"Sakura! I phoned your Tomoeda number, and Touya said you were in **Hong Kong**! Can you imagine how shocked I was? How can you not tell me that you went to University there!"

"I'm sorry, but I lost your England number, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said sheepishly.

"Well, I just want to let you know everything is great! I'm still studying fashion designs and Eriol is studying to be an palaeontologist. He calls your dad every so often to chat about palaeontology stuff." Tomoyo said. "How's life for you in Hong Kong?"

"Great! My studies are getting better!"

"Sakura...have you been in contact with Syaoran? Because I remember he said he was going to China to study after graduation."

"Yes, in fact, we go to the same University. I see him all the time now."

Tomoyo gasped. "Oh really! Are you guys...still friends?"

"Well...no, Tomoyo, we're not." Sakura said.

"Sakura...I'm...I'm so sorry. I know you and Syaoran have been friends since forever, and..."

"That's okay, Tomoyo-chan. I'm not sorry at all."

"Is it because of that bet in high school? Maybe you should try to be friends with Syaoran again." Tomoyo suggested.

"Tomoyo, I don't want to be friends with Syaoran Li at all."

"Sakura..."

"In fact...I'm happy about the relationship I have with him now. Tomoyo?"

"Yes?"

"You're my best friend I've known you for a long time. So grab a chair and get comfortable because I have a long story to tell..." Sakura smiled. Sensing Tomoyo's confusion on the other line made Sakura smile more.

Gently, Sakura touched the silver star pendant necklace around her neck. Her fingers grazed over the single emerald in the centre of the star.

"So, Sakura, what's the story you want to share?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well...it's about how Syaoran Li and I aren't just friends anymore..." Sakura smiled. She glanced at the clock on the table. 6:30PM. She have to hurry and tell Tomoyo the story. She has a dinner date with a certain little wolf in about an hour.

* * *

Sugar Pink: And that's the end of the epilogue folks! And in case some of you readers don't get it, YES, Sakura and Syaoran did end up together after all haha.**And at this point, I would like to thank all of you readers who have been following the plot of this fanfic. I truly appreciate and I would like to say a BIG THANK YOU!**

And that's the end of the epilogue folks! And in case some of you readers don't get it, YES, Sakura and Syaoran did end up together after all haha. 

**Please read and review(R/R) this last instalment of _The Bet I Bet You Wish You_ _Never Have Made_. I love this fanfic and I hope you all did too**

**Now...for another notice...please check out my new story, in place of this one, called _Fate's Journey_. Here's a little synopsis of _Fate's Journey_:**

Syaoran Li met the love of his life, Miyako Takenichi, during a business trip to China. After many fated coincidental meetings in various spots in China, both of them agreed they are the perfect soul mate for each other. However, after a misunderstanding, both Syaoran and Miyako parted ways, each feeling hurt and rejected. Three years later, Sakura Kinomoto, a bright and beautiful girl entered Syaoran's life, and although it was a rocky beginning with disputes, the two of them fell in love. However, Miyako renters Syaoran's life, and the two of them realized that their romance in China only ended because of a misunderstanding. Now that the misunderstanding is cleared up, who will Syaoran choose? The romance that occurred three years ago in China, or the one he is sharing with Sakura now?

**So that's the synopsis...please go check it out and give it a chance and drop a review for _Fate's Journey _too! Thanks!**

_Sugar Pink_


End file.
